We were fools
by MadP
Summary: Ichigo est un oni de bas rang envoyé à Karakura afin de retrouver un temple sacré où se trouvent scellés six esprits protecteurs. [...] Mais lorsque ses pieds foulent enfin le lieu sacré, l'impensable se produit. L'un des esprits scellés se réveille. Or, quiconque réveille l'un d'entre eux devient son maître. Résumé complet à l'intérieur. Relations HxH / Yaoi. [HIATUS]
1. Préface

Résumé : Kurosaki Ichigo est un oni/démon de bas rang envoyé à Karakura afin de retrouver un temple sacré où se trouvent scellés six esprits protecteurs. Ses supérieurs convoitent le pouvoir de ces derniers afin de remporter la guerre qui les oppose à un groupe d'Onmyouji, des exorcistes dont le seul but est d'éradiquer tous les yokai.

Mais lorsqu'il parvient enfin à trouver le temple, et que ses pieds foulent le lieu sacré, l'impensable se produit. L'un des esprits scellés se réveille. Or, quiconque réveille l'un d'entre eux devient alors son maître.

Ichigo n'est qu'un pion dans la quête que mènent ses semblables; et l'esprit le déteste de surcroît, le jugeant trop faible pour être digne de ses services. Seulement, un lien puissant les unis maintenant et tous deux se voient contraints de coopérer afin de survivre à la guerre qui approche.

Rating : M par sécurité

C'est avec un grand bonheur et une grande impatience que je vous livre le résumé de cette histoire, ainsi que le détail des différents personnages qui entreront en scène au cours de celle-ci. Je sais que jongler entre différents projets peut être quelque peu ambitieux, au point de parfois ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Mais étant donné qu'il m'arrive parfois de me lasser un peu à force de me concentrer sur un seul projet, j'en viens à perdre l'inspiration ce qui me frustre grandement.

Dans l'espoir de régler ce problème, je tente donc de travailler sur différentes fictions afin de renouveler mon intérêt pour les autres projets chaque fois que je me penche à nouveau dessus.

En tout cas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner une seule de mes fictions, ça je peux vous le garantir. J'espère que vous saurez apprécier cette nouvelle histoire, un UA tout droit sorti de mon imagination et impliquant les personnages de l'univers de Bleach. Ces derniers risques d'ailleurs d'être OOC mais je tenterai de conserver un maximum leur caractère, leur personnalité.

Le prologue sera publié dès aujourd'hui et je tenterai donc de poster un nouveau chapitre chaque jeudi. Comme j'ai pris un peu d'avance, cela devrait aller.

 **L'armée démoniaque**

Escouade d'or :

x **Yamamoto Genryusai** , commandant de l'armée

x **Soi Fon** , Vice-commandante à la tête de l'escouade d'argent

x **Unohana Retsu** , Responsable de l'unité de soin et recherche à la tête de l'escouade de diamant

x **Muguruma Kensei** , conseiller et stratège à la tête de l'escouade de bronze

Escouade d'argent :

x **Hitsugaya Toshiro**

x **Ukitake Jushiro**

x **Kuchiki Byakuya**

x **Zaraki Kenpachi**

Escouade de diamant :

x **Kuchiki Rukia**

x **Abarai Renji**

x **Hisagi Shueei**

x **Matsumoto Rangiku**

Escouade de bronze :

x **Kurosaki Ichigo**

x **Yasutora Sado**

x **Inoue Orihime**

x **Uryu Ishida**

 **Les Onmyouji**

x **Aizen Sosuke** , leur chef

x **Ichimaru Gin** , son bras droit

x **Tosen Kaname**

x **Szayel Apporo Grantz**

x **Zommari le roux**

x **Harribel Tia**

 **Les esprits protecteurs**

x **Starrk**

x **Barragan**

x **Neliel**

x **Ulquiorra**

x **Nnoitra**

x **Grimmjow**

 **Autres :**

x **Yoruichi** et **Urahara** , Onmyouji renégats se cachant sur terre pour échapper aux deux camps


	2. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Enfin, après de nombreux mois de recherches sans résultats, Ichigo avait déniché des informations capitales. Si elles s'avéraient véridiques, dans peu de temps, il aurait enfin découvert l'endroit où se trouvait le temple du Sommeil; lieu sacré où avaient été scellés les six esprits qui jadis protégeaient le monde des humains.

Il devait retrouver son mystérieux informateur, un certain Kuroneko ***** , au cimetière de Karakura. Un lieu bien lugubre pour une rencontre, il devait le reconnaître. Mais il comprenait parfaitement son choix : qui irait le chercher en ce lieu où reposent des corps inertes autrefois habités par une âme ? Les gens de cette ville étaient beaucoup trop superstitieux pour oser engager un conflit en ce lieu de repos.

Nouant son sabre à l'aide de sa ceinture, il quitta sa cachette pour rejoindre le lieu du rendez-vous; s'assurant que son talisman se trouvait toujours bien attaché à la garde de son katana. Ce petit objet qui semblait pourtant si insignifiant était en fait un moyen efficace de connaître sa position, mais aussi d'indiquer à ses supérieurs et aux autres soldats s'il était toujours en vie. En effet, tant que l'âme de son utilisateur était intacte, le talisman était actif et dissimulait son aura démoniaque à la perception de tout être autre que ceux de son espèce.

Ici, dans cette ville, Ichigo n'était pas en sécurité.

Car à tout moment, les Onmyouji pouvaient se manifester et l'attaquer. Seul contre ne serait-ce que deux d'entre eux, ses chances de remporter la confrontation devenaient très minces. En effet, Onmyouji et Oni s'affrontaient depuis des siècles; les uns souhaitant éradiquer les yokai de ce monde, les autres espérant étendre leur emprise sur le monde des humains et y vivre en paix.

Les démons avaient subi une première défaite il y a de cela des décennies, et trop peu survécurent à l'attaque. Ils étaient restés cachés afin de recouvrer leurs forces et avaient cherché un moyen de neutraliser l'ennemi.

C'est alors que la légende leur fut révélée après de nombreuses années de recherches.

On raconte qu'en des temps très anciens, six esprits gardaient le monde des humains afin de les protéger de toute menace. Ces six esprits possédaient la faculté de changer de forme et avaient pour arme des sabres que leur offrirent les dieux afin d'accomplir leur tâche. Ils protégèrent ainsi des siècles durant les fragiles humains, jusqu'à ce que la paix ne soit enfin établie. Un jour naquit un humain à qui les dieux insufflèrent la magie. Il devînt alors le premier Onmyouji que l'Histoire ait connu. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'âge de la sagesse, et qu'il fut assez puissant pour veiller à son tour sur les Hommes, l'Onmyouji -à qui les esprits avaient prêté allégeance- choisit de les plonger dans un profond sommeil. Chacun d'eux fut scellé par un sort puissant au sein d'un temple que l'on nomma temple du Sommeil. L'Onmyouji avait créé les sort de telle sorte qu'ils pourraient être brisés si le monde des Hommes était en danger.

Le temps passa et la paix s'éternisa; l'Onmyouji eut des fils et des filles, qui eux aussi engendrèrent des fils et des filles; tous doués de magie. Mais quand vînt pour lui l'heure fatale, le premier Onmyouji emporta avec lui le Secret du réveil.

En apprenant l'existence de cette légende, les Oni entreprirent de localiser le temple du Sommeil, dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur les tombeaux où reposaient les six esprits protecteurs et de les tirer de leur repos.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Ichigo avait été envoyé à Karakura, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Sa mission était d'inspecter la ville de fond en comble à la recherche du moindre indice permettant de mener au temple, et d'en indiquer la position à ses supérieurs. S'il réussissait, il serait promu et intégrerait la garde de diamant.

Depuis des mois il ne rêvait que de cela. Son désir de devenir plus fort et de surpasser tous les autres le consumait. C'était là l'occasion rêvée de prouver sa valeur et de se rapprocher de son but : intégrer la garde d'or. Les regards hautains des autres démons devenaient un poids pour Ichigo, lui que les autres appelaient l'hybride, lui qui n'était qu'à moitié Oni et rejeté par ses pairs. Il se devait de réussir, à tout prix.

Arrivant au cimetière, il scruta les environs à la recherche de son informateur. Mais les lieux étaient déserts. Il s'avança parmis les tombes, détaillant de son regard carmin chacune d'entre elles. Il vit alors un origami en forme de grue déposé sur une tombe anonyme. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en empara et déplia le papier, saisit par un pressentiment urgent.

Ses instincts ne le trompèrent pas. C'était une note qui lui était sans aucun doute adressée.

 _Le cours de la vie tu devras suivre,_

 _Comme le soleil poursuivant la lune._

 _Pour enfin trouver le repos tant attendu._

Cette énigme le laissa perplexe. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage et, frustré, il jeta le papier au sol. Son regard se porta au loin, inspectant les lieux à la recherche d'un autre papier. Il vit au loin l'éclat du soleil reflété par l'eau de la rivière qui traversait la ville.

Et il comprit. Le cours de la vie n'était autre que le cours de l'eau.

_ Comme le soleil poursuivant la lune, répéta-t-il pensivement à plusieurs reprises.

Il songea que cela devait sûrement lui indiquer la direction à suivre. Le soleil se levait à l'Est pour se coucher à l'Ouest, laissant peu à peu place à la lune. En suivant ce principe, il devrait longer le cours d'eau de sorte à se diriger vers l'Ouest. En supposant que son hypothèse était correcte, il devrait trouver au bout du chemin le temple du Sommeil.

Il courut en direction de la rivière à grande allure, son katana battant contre sa jambe au fil de sa course. Enfin, il put entendre le clapotis de l'eau s'écoulant entre les deux berges. Se tournant vers l'Ouest, il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à marcher. Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun édifice susceptible d'être ce qu'il cherchait ne se dresse à l'horizon. Si bien que le jour laissa place à la nuit.

Il désespérait de pouvoir un jour trouver ce maudit temple.

Jugeant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus cette nuit, il traversa le pont pour regagner sa cachette, l'esprit embrumé par le doute et le nombre grandissant de questions qui le taraudaient.

 **x X x**

Le lendemain, il reprit ses recherches, déterminé à mener à bien sa mission, quoi qu'il lui en coûterait.

Il reprit son expédition à partir du pont et se mit à marcher toujours en direction de l'Ouest, persuadé qu'il était proche de découvrir le temple, mu par un fort instinct qu'il espérait être exact.

Il y avait un autre pont sous lequel passait la rivière, auquel étaient suspendus des voeux écrits à l'encre de chine sur du papier de bonne qualité et de différentes couleurs. La route qui passait par ce pont menait directement au cimetière. Les prêtres étaient persuadés que l'âme des défunts prêts à rejoindre l'au delà empruntait cette route pour venir se jeter du pont, et être portée par la rivière vers le monde des esprits. Ils attachaient donc des talismans destinés à les aider à trouver le chemin et leur permettre de reposer en paix.

Un doux son de clochette retentit.

Ichigo fut absorbé par la vision de ce pont. Il se tenait immobile près de la berge, les yeux fixés sur la petite clochette dorée attachée au pont, que le vent faisait tinter.

Machinalement, il marcha jusqu'à se trouver tout près d'elle. Sous lui, l'eau s'écoulait si paisiblement qu'elle semblait immobile. Elle tinta de nouveau et il perçut une faible lueur dorée au fond de l'eau. Attiré tel un aimant par cette vision, il plongea du haut du pont.

Dès que son visage fut sous la surface, il perdit connaissance.

 **x X x**

Son corps endolori l'empêcha de se relever dès lors qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il resta un instant à même le sol, tentant de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Ses yeux fixés sur le plafond, il essayait de reconnaître l'endroit mais il eut beau réfléchir, tout lui était étranger.

Il finit par se redresser et fut saisi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le sol était d'or, tout comme les piliers qui maintenaient ce qui ressemblait à un palais. Des fresques d'une beauté presque irréelle ornaient les murs, figurant des scènes de combats datant de temps anciens. Un large bassin siégeait au centre de la pièce dans lequel il baignait. Il était entourré de sculptures dorées figurant un loup, un ours, un bélier, un dragon, un cerf et un tigre.

Ichigo se leva et fit un tour sur lui même. La salle était circulaire et ne comprenait aucune porte. La seule source de lumière provenait du bassin lui même.

_ Où suis-je…

Soudain, il se rappela sa mission et ses dernières actions avant de perdre conscience. Il se revit se jeter du haut du pont et plonger dans l'eau de la rivière. Il se souvint du son hypnotisant de la clochette. Son souffle resta en suspens.

_ Serait-ce le temple du sommeil ?...

Il avait à peine osé prononcer ces mots, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une illusion. Mais la sensation de l'eau contre sa peau était bien réelle. Subjugué par la beauté des lieux, il s'avança vers la statue du tigre; rugissant et prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Ses vêtements mouillés et son sabre pesaient sur son corps. Il se débarrassa de son arme et la posa au dessus de sa veste de kimono noire qu'il avait soigneusement pliée.

Son regard carmin se figea à nouveau sur le tigre d'or. Il tendit la main et effleura du bout des doigts le museau, soupirant inconsciemment de soulagement au contact frais du métal. Mais celui-ci sembla se réchauffer au contact de sa main.

Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, il fut frappé par une aveuglante lumière.

Il sentit sa conscience lentement lui échapper tandis que retentissait à nouveau le son de la clochette.


	3. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ~

Aimant faire des surprises à mes lecteurs,

voilà que je publie pour vous en avance

le premier chapitre de We were fools .

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que ça

suscitera encore plus votre intérêt.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

PS : **Lilia** je te remercie pour ta review. Le pairing te sera

révélé progressivement ;)

 **Cobra** si tu n'as pas lu le préface, Starrk fait parti

des six esprits protecteurs. Le temple n'a cependant pas

été nommé uniquement par rapport à lui ;) cela dit

ça colle parfaitement à sa propension à dormir

autant que faire se peut !

 **P.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Le chant des oiseaux le tira de son sommeil.

S'étirant longuement, il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sa vue mit du temps à s'habituer à la clarté du jour. Ichigo sentit son ventre protester contre la faim.

Il quitta le confort et la chaleur de son futon pour gagner le salon. Il huma l'air et se lécha les lèvres en sentant les odeurs alléchantes qui se dégageaient de la pièce. Puis il revint pleinement à lui et chercha frénétiquement son sabre. Mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Il était torse nu et désarmé, vulnérable, dépossédé de ses plus récents souvenirs. Il ne parvenait pas à ordonner ses pensées, son esprit confus se dérobait à son contrôle.

_ Qui est là, interrogea-t-il d'une voix forte en avisant la quantité astronomique de nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

Des bruits de pas légers se firent entendre. Une petite fille se présenta alors à lui, vếtue d'un long kimono blanc.

_ Je me nomme Yuzu, se présenta-t-elle timidement. Ma famille et moi habitons la maison annexe. Mon père vous a trouvé inconscient sur le pont des esprits, expliqua-t-elle avec calme. Il vous a reconnu et vous a ramené chez vous. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous jusqu'à votre réveil. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais le chercher.

_ Où est mon sabre, jeune fille ?

Son ton était quelque peu dur mais il tenta de sembler inoffensif en lui souriant maladroitement.

_ Je ne sais pas quelles sont vos intentions monsieur, mais si mon père vous juge digne de confiance, il vous rendra votre sabre; soyez en assuré.

Elle s'éclipsa sans qu'il ne puisse l'interroger davantage, ses cheveux roux virevoltant sur son passage.

Ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la faim, il prit place près de la table basse et goûta chaque plat. Il dut reconnaître que tout était délicieux.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, puis un homme dans la fleur de l'âge se présenta à lui. Il ne pouvait qu'être le père de la dite Yuzu.

_ Je me nomme Isshin. Quel est votre nom ?

_ Ichigo, répondit-il avec sincérité pour que l'homme ne se sente pas menacé.

_ Que faisiez-vous si près de la rivière ? D'où venez-vous ?

_ Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avant mon réveil. Je viens d'un village lointain, mentit-il avec aplomb. J'ai emménagé ici dans l'espoir de retrouver un vieil ami mais il n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde.

_ Je suis navré de l'apprendre.

Isshin semblait le croire, aussi lui tendit-il non sans méfiance son katana.

_ Merci monsieur. Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir ramené chez moi. Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Ichigo. Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir mon devoir de citoyen. Vous n'avez pas l'air blessé, comment vous sentez vous?

_ Tout va bien je crois. Je devais probablement manquer de sommeil et je suis tombé de fatigue.

_ S'il vous arrivait de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange sur votre corps ou de vous sentir étourdi, venez me voir. Je suis médecin, je pourrais vous aider.

_ C'est très aimable à vous. J'y penserais.

Isshin prit congé et il se retrouva seul avec ses doutes.

 **x X x**

Il passa des heures entières à essayer de se souvenir de ses derniers faits et gestes datant d'avant son réveil. Mais il ne se rappelait rien. Il sentit une aura qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille autre. C'était l'heure de son rapport et il n'avait rien à leur fournir. Devait-il leur dire la vérité au risque d'être considéré comme le boulet de son escouade ?

Il n'empêchait que son supérieur, Muguruma Kensei, venait de poser pied dans la ville et qu'il devait le retrouver sur le toit du lycée de Karakura, leur point de ralliement.

Alors il empoigna son sabre et concentra son pouvoir en se focalisant sur l'aura de son supérieur. Le talisman fut entouré d'une faible lueur rougeâtre et dans les secondes qui suivirent, il se trouvait sur le toit du bâtiment, face au géant qu'était son capitaine.

_ Ichigo, le salua-t-il sobrement.

_ Bonjour Capitaine.

_ Quel est ton rapport ?

_ C'est… compliqué, monsieur.

Il choisit d'être franc, n'ayant pas pour habitude de mentir à ceux qui l'employait.

_ Soit plus clair soldat.

_ J'ai mené l'enquête des mois durant, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune information utile au cours de mes recherches. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucune trace du temple dans les parages. Et puis… il y a eu un incident.

_ Un incident ?

_ Je vous assure que tout cela n'est pas de mon fait, Capitaine; s'empressa-t-il d'affirmer avant de s'expliquer. Il se trouve que j'ai perdu connaissance alors que je me trouvais près de la rivière. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est produit avant, monsieur. Un humain m'a ramené chez moi et s'est assuré que je n'étais pas blessé. Sa fille m'a veillé jusqu'à ce que je revienne à moi.

_ Cela a peut être un lien avec le fait que nous ayons perdu ta trace l'espace de quelques minutes, marmonna Kensei pour lui même, s'attirant le regard curieux d'Ichigo.

_ Vous disiez monsieur ?

_ Nous avons perdu ta trace hier, puis le signal est à nouveau apparu, sans qu'on puisse en comprendre la cause. On m'a envoyé pour te trouver puis on m'a rappelé lorsque ton signal s'est à nouveau manifesté. Es-tu certain de ne pas te rappeler ce qui s'est produit ?

_ Oui monsieur.

_ C'est problématique, Ichigo. Si les Onmyouji ont réussi à te cerner et te faire perdre conscience, qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu te faire ensuite. Je me dois de rapporter cet incident à Genryusai, il de grandes chances qu'il te rappelle au QG pour de nombreux tests. Tu risques d'être consigné à rester en quarantaine tant que nous ne serons pas certains que tu ne représentes aucun danger. J'espère que tu comprends l'ampleur de la situation.

_ Oui Capitaine, répondit-il en serrant les poings.

Il ne voulait pas être confiné et écarté. Il était certain que les Onmyouji n'étaient pas responsables de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres, et tant que Genryusai n'avait pas prononcé sa décision, tout restait possible. D'ici là, peut être retrouverait-il ses souvenirs et pourrait-il ainsi prouver qu'il n'était pas une menace.

Muguruma se téléporta au QG, laissant Ichigo seul sur le toit alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith.

 **x X x**

Voulant à tout prix retrouver ses souvenirs, il opta pour une stratégie qu'il espérait fructueuse : il parcourut la ville de fond en comble en espérant que quelque chose lui reviendrait en mémoire; que ce soit un simple arbre ou même un grain de sable, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Puis il se rappela que la jeune Yuzu avait cité le pont des Esprits. Si Isshin l'avait trouvé à cet endroit précis, peut être qu'en y retournant, la vue du pont l'aiderait à reconstituer ce qui s'était produit.

En arrivant sur place, la vue de l'édifice de bois ne lui inspira rien. Frustré, il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui alla se perdre au fond de la rivière. Du coin de l'oeil, il capta des mouvements furtifs provenant des hautes herbes situées sous le pont.

Il s'approcha délicatement, la main prête à dégainer son katana. Plus il se rapprocha et plus il lui sembla que la nature se faisait silencieuse, comme si quelque chose se préparait. La clochette tinta furtivement et à peine eut-il fait un pas de plus qu'il fut plaqué au sol par une créature.

Son regard se figea de stupeur et de terreur mêlées en voyant l'énorme tigre blanc qui le surplombait, grondant sourdement et dévoilant ses crocs acérés. Il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement, sous peine d'être assurément déchiqueté par le fauve.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense, hypnotiques. Sa fourrure ne dissimulait en rien son incroyable musculature. Il était doté de griffes acérées, toutes aussi longues que ses crocs. Ichigo se demandait quand viendrait le moment où la bête lui arracherait la gorge. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité ne s'était écoulée avant que l'animal ne se reculât lentement, lui permettant ainsi de respirer et de se mouvoir.

Il resta interdit, pétrifié, à l'affût du moindre mouvement de ce terrible prédateur.

Sous son regard ébahi, la bête se métamorphosa, prenant peu à peu l'apparence d'un homme aux cheveux aussi bleus que son regard glacial, au corps doté de muscles puissants. Il était nu comme un ver, mais ce n'était pas le détail qui frappa Ichigo.

Un masque fait d'os et à la forme d'une mâchoire, au crocs rappelant ceux du tigre, ornait son visage. Et sur ce masque figurait un seau que seuls les êtres de l'autre monde pouvaient discerner.

La vue du seau le fit frissonner.

C'était le sceau du Roi rouge; le premier Onmyouji. L'homme à qui les six esprits jurèrent allégeance. Tout lui revint en mémoire. La découverte de l'énigme, le pont, le son de la cloche. La découverte du temple. Les statues entourant le bassin.

_ Qui êtes-vous, souffla-t-il en se relevant, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux.

_ Tu n'es pas mon maître, gronda-t-il avec agressivité. Il bondit sur Ichigo et pressa sa main autour de sa gorge, le plaquant contre le pont avec violence. Tu es faible, tu n'as pas de courage. Ton âme est trouble et tu empestes. Tu ne mérites pas mon pouvoir.

_ Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne suis le maître de..

Il se tut, les rouages de son esprit s'activant à une vitesse folle. Cet homme était un esprit protecteur, à n'en plus douter. Ichigo ne comprenait pas comment l'esprit avait il pu se réveiller. Mais sa conscience lui souffla bien vite la réponse.

En entrant dans le temple, sa présence avait rompu le sort, réveillant ainsi l'esprit.

_ Je vous sommes de bien vouloir m'écouter, l'implora Ichigo avec calme. Je suis un Oni au service de Yamamoto Genryusai. Mes semblables et moi même sommes persécutés par des Onmyouji depuis des décennies. Mon supérieur pense en ce moment même qu'ils m'ont capturé et qu'ils m'ont jeté un sort à mon insu. Je serais probablement enfermé et je n'ai absolument pas le temps de l'être. J'ai une mission importante à accomplir. Et vous pourriez bien être la première pierre qui consolidera l'édifice. Si vous acceptez de me suivre et me permettez d'effectuer mon rapport auprès de mes supérieurs, vous pourrez trouver un maître digne de vous. Nous disposons de nombre de puissants soldats et -

_ Seuls les élus sont les maîtres des esprits. Nous sommes liés par un sort puissant et ancien, sombre idiot. Je n'aurais pas d'autre maître que toi, et c'est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver, feula-t-il. Moi, Grimmjow, je refuse d'obéir à ton commandement. Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es pas mon maître.

Ichigo serra les dents, sentant la fureur monter en lui. De quel droit se permettait il de le juger ainsi ? Il n'était pas le plus puissant démon, mais il avait bien d'autres mérites.

Grimmjow relâcha dédaigneusement son emprise et le roux en profita pour dégainer son épée et la presser contre sa gorge en l'espace de quelques secondes.

_ Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis celui qui t'as tiré de ton sommeil, grogna-t-il en le fusillant du regard; déterminé à se faire entendre. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu me suivras jusqu'au QG. Tant que je n'aurais pas discuté avec mes supérieurs et que ton sort ne soit déterminé, tu m'obéiras. Est-ce clair ?

Grimmjow resta de marbre, son regard le perçant de toutes parts, animé par la fureur et la bestialité qu'il se retrouvait contraint de contenir. Mais il hôcha de la tête, signalant ainsi son accord.

_ Bien, reprit Ichigo en le relâchant. Ne perdons pas de temps. Prends ma main.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il l'empoigna sans lui demander son avis et se concentra de toutes ses forces, espérant que la rencontre avec ses supérieurs serait fructeuse.

 **x X x**

En arrivant au sein du QG, Ichigo laissa le temps à l'esprit de s'habituer à l'environnement et de se remettre de la téléportation. Il semblait quelque peu affaibli malgré sa posture droite et assurée. Il ne savait d'où lui venait cette impression mais il était certain d'avoir raison.

L'esprit se contenta d'observer silencieusement la grande salle qui servait de hall de réception et qui était reliée à toutes les autres pièces par un grand dédale de corridors. Tout étranger se serait facilement perdu en ces lieux. Les yeux bleus électriques se posèrent sur un vieux parchemin accroché au mur. Il sembla déchiffrer son contenu sans trop de difficulté.

Ichigo n'eut pas le loisir de lui fournir des explications, car déjà, Ishida s'approchait de lui à grands pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'emmener un parfait inconnu en ces lieux ?! Il pourrait être un de nos ennemis !

_ Ishida, tu ferais mieux de te calmer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Mais le jeune homme ne prit pas en compte ces explications et il toisa l'intrus avec dédain.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? De quel droit osez-vous vous montrer ici ?

En une fraction de secondes, Grimmjow enserrait sa gorge de ses puissantes mains, le regard dément.

_ Misérable vermine, comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, feula-t-il alors qu'il resserrait son emprise.

Si Ichigo n'était pas intervenu, il aurait sûrement fini par l'étrangler. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux et personne n'osait venir en aide à Uryu.

_ Laisses-le tu entends ? Relâches le.. Grimmjow c'est ça ? Il n'a aucune idée de qui tu peux être. Je peux t'assurer que s'il l'avait su il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte. Il va cesser de respirer si tu continues, s'affola-t-il.

Il finit par réussir à lui faire entendre raison. Ishida eut bien du mal à retrouver son souffle.

_ Genryusai-sama en entendra parler, ça je peux te l'assurer.

_ Justement, je suis venu le voir. Il faut absolument que je lui parle. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait fortement l'intéresser.

Ignorant le regard courroucé d'Ishida, Ichigo poussa Grimmjow vers l'un des nombreux corridors. Ils marchèrent à grande allure, ne rencontrant que des statuettes et quelques plantes. Rares étaient ceux qui empruntaient ce chemin ci et s'il arrivait que quelqu'un l'empruntât, ce n'était généralement pas bon signe. Mais cette fois, tout était différent. Et ce fut d'un pas confiant qu'Ichigo mena Grimmjow jusqu'au bureau de Genryusai.

Frappant quelques petits coups discrets, il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ce dernier l'autorisa à entrer.

_ Monsieur, je suis navré de vous déranger, mais ceci est de la plus haute importance.

_ Que me voulez-vous jeune homme ? Votre visage m'est étranger.

Soupirant discrètement, il se lança.

_ Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo monsieur, soldat de l'escouade de bronze. On m'a donné pour mission de mener des recherches dans la ville de Karakura afin de peut-être trouver des indices quant à la localisation du temple du Sommeil. Et il se trouve, Genryusai-sama, que mes recherches ont été plus que fructueuses.

Le regard de son supérieur s'illumina d'une lueur de fort intérêt.

_ Poursuivez.

Grimmjow n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, se contentant de rester derrière l'Oni, adossé au mur. Sa main semblait agité de spasmes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dégainer son sabre à tout moment. Ichigo n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué l'arme jusqu'alors.

_ Après de nombreux mois de recherches, un informateur m'a fait parvenir une note sur laquelle figurait une énigme destinée à m'indiquer la localisation du temple. Et je l'ai effectivement trouvé. Il y a dans cette ville un pont nommé pont des Esprits. Il sert de point de passage du monde des humains à un autre, où se trouve le temple. J'ai été soudainement expulsé du temple, et à mon réveil, je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Dans l'espoir de retrouver mes souvenirs, je me suis à nouveau rendu près du pont. Et c'est là que j'y ais rencontré Grimmjow.

Tout en parlant il désigna de sa main l'esprit qui restait immobile, observant avec la plus grande attention les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. En le voyant, Genryusai laissa entrevoir de la surprise avant de reprendre son sérieux.

_ Qui est donc cet homme ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous emmené ici ?

_ Je ne voulais pas désobéir à notre code, monsieur, mais la situation l'exigeait. Muguruma-san vous a sans doute fait parvenir son rapport. Je me devais d'éclaircir la situation. Je n'ai pas été capturé par nos ennemis. J'ai découvert le temple. Et en le trouvant, j'ai malgré moi réveillé l'un des six.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Ichigo tremblait de nervosité et d'excitation mêlée. Enfin, il se rapprochait de son but. Tout ceci était inespéré. Genryusai ne pourrait que le féliciter.

Mais en voyant son supérieur s'approcher de lui à pas lents et sa main se rapprocher de la garde de son sabre, Ichigo comprit qu'il s'était mis dans de beaux draps.

Sans que ni l'esprit ni l'Oni ne purent réagir à temps, Yamamoto Genryusai transperça Ichigo de son katana; le sang venant se répandre sur le sol d'un blanc immaculé.

 **x X x**

Au réveil, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement malgré la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait au niveau de l'abdomen. Puis, au souvenir du coup de sabre qu'il avait reçu, la colère surgit. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait une telle chose ?

Il observa les lieux et comprit qu'il avait été emprisonné dans l'une des nombreuses cellules qui avaient été construites pour y enfermer les Onmyouji capturés. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos par des chaînes solides certainement enchantées, l'empêchant ainsi de s'en débarrasser. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la pièce mais fort heureusement sa vue lui permettait de distinguer un peu l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Grimmjow, ni de son sabre.

Il était fait comme un rat.

Il fit le vide dans son esprit afin de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Il était clair que personne ne viendrait à son secours. Et s'il ne voulait pas pourrir ici, il avait tout intérêt à trouver un plan au plus vite. Seulement, ses pensées furent violemment interrompues par une douleur insupportable qui irradia tout son corps, tant et si bien que son souffle en fut coupé. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, se repliant sur lui même dans le vain espoir d'atténuer cette atroce douleur. Mais rien y fit. Malgré ses hurlements, il parvint à entendre le cliquetis de la serrure et les pas précipités d'un inconnu s'infiltrant dans la pièce. Il fut difficile de comprendre ce qu'il dit, mais avec de nombreux efforts ils parvint à saisir quelques paroles.

_ Informez Genryusai-sama sur le champ ! Faites venir le capitaine Unohana au plus vite. Nous devons le sortir d'ici et le soigner, il pourra nous être utile.

Il n'eut pas la force de se débattre lorsqu'il fut soulevé pour être transporté dans une autre pièce. La douleur était trop insupportable pour qu'il puisse garder les yeux ouverts. Il suait abondamment, sa respiration était saccadée, son corps était si endolori qu'il ne parvenait plus à en garder le contrôle.

Une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit au point de lui donner une affreuse migraine. Il lui sembla que la douleur s'estompait et il put entrouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir l'esprit allongé sur une table, solidement attaché à cette dernière. Il était en piteux état, de nombreuses blessures recouvraient son corps, des capteurs étaient enfoncés dans sa chair. Il respirait difficilement, ses grognements de douleur restaient ignorés par les hommes qui l'entouraient. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Grimmjow se débattit furieusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites, hurla-t-il à la seule femme présente autour d'eux, qu'Ichigo reconnut comme étant la capitaine de l'escouade de diamant. Relâchez-moi ! Tuez le si ça vous chante mais relâchez moi !

_ Calmez vous. Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Si vous tenez à ressortir indemne d'ici je vous conseille de vous plier à nos exigences. Et il en va de même pour lui, ajouta-t-elle en posant son regard froid sur le roux. Sa vie devrait vous être chère, après tout s'il disparaissait, vous disparaitriez à votre tour. Vous devriez chercher à le préserver, mais vous semblez souhaiter sa mort plus qu'autre chose. C'est bien curieux.

_ Cela ne vous regarde en rien, pesta-t-il avec difficulté.

Unohana ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Ichigo trouva le courage de prendre la parole à son tour.

_ Pourquoi Genryusai s'en est-il pris à moi ? Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?

_ Ô mon pauvre petit. Que crois-tu que Genryusai ait eu en tête ? Il est inconcevable qu'un minable tel que toi ait pu réveiller l'un des six. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer ainsi. Pourquoi un hybride comme toi a-t-il été choisi par cet esprit ? C'est une question que je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser.

_ Choisi ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ? Dès qu'il m'a vu il a tenté de me tuer !

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un sang mêlé tel que toi pour maître ? Toi qui est la honte de ton sang. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être toujours en vie, d'avoir pu intégrer nos rangs et prendre part à une si noble entreprise. C'est bien plus que tu ne le mérites.

Ichigo se fit violence pour ne pas rugir face aux propos de cette femme qui le prenait de haut.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire de nous, demanda-t-il pour la seconde fois.

_ Les plans de Genryusai-sama me sont inconnus, et je ne chercherais pas à discuter ses ordres. Tu devrais profiter du peu de temps qu'il te reste, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle eut un sourire cruel puis elle quitta son champ de vision. Le silence se fit dans la pièce et il pria pour qu'une solution ne s'imposât à lui au plus vite.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

C'est la fin du premier chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

J'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions ~

Si vous avez des questions je me ferais un

plaisir d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible ;)


	4. Chapter 2

Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, bonsoir ~

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard.

Après avoir appris le décès de Chester Bennington,

chanteur de Linkin Park et artiste que j'admirais,

je n'avais juste pas le coeur à l'ouvrage et je n'ai donc pas

posté le chapitre hier comme j'aurais dû le faire.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ~

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

 **P.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

_ Toi, tu peux te relever ?

_ J'ai l'air d'être en état de faire quoi que ce soit, pesta le roux non sans grimacer de douleur. Et puis j'ai un nom, je te signale.

_ Tu es bien assez en forme pour être arrogant, rétorqua l'esprit. Nous devons sortir d'ici et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

_ C'est impossible, contra Ichigo.

_ Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire en temps voulu.

_ Et pour l'instant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ On se laisse faire.

_ Génial ! Et c'est quoi la suite du plan ? On se met gentiment un couteau sous la gorge comme de bons petits chiens ?! Et puis on est probablement sous surveillance, ce n'est pas très malin de ta part de divulguer tes plans.

_ Que crois-tu ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être doués de magie.

Il lui lança un regard plus qu'intéressé.

_ Tu veux dire que tu as utilisé un sort ? Alors que tu es si faible ?

_ Il ne va pas tenir longtemps vu mon état. Et vu le tien, tu ne risques pas de m'être utile.

_ Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par " sa vie devrait vous être chère " ?

_ Cesse de gesticuler. Tu vas te blesser plus que nécessaire.

_ Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Grimmjow soupira.

_ Elle a raison quand elle dit que je t'ai choisi, bien que je n'en connaisse pas les raisons. Puisque tu m'as réveillé, nous sommes liés par un fort lien qui ne peut être altéré. Et ils ne peuvent me tuer, à moins de mettre un terme à ta vie en premier lieu, expliqua-t-il sérieusement. Cela dit ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt, s'ils ont tant besoin de mon pouvoir. Ils tentent probablement de trouver un moyen de modifier le lien. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais, acheva-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

_ Alors je vais mourir ? Comme ça ? Et personne n'a jugé correct de me demander mon avis !

_ Pas si tu suis mes conseils à la lettre, grogne-t-il. Tu dois te plier à leurs exigences et ne montrer aucun signe de rébellion. Tant que nous n'aurons pas plus d'informations, tu devras trouver le moyen de rester en vie.

_ C'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire !

Il fulminait ! Grimmjow n'était clairement pas en état de se battre, Ichigo n'en menait pas large non plus. S'ils commençaient à effectuer toutes sortes de tests étranges, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Comment pourrait-il survivre à cela ? Il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient aucune issue. Mais la confiance qui brillait au fond du regard de l'esprit le rassurait quelque peu. Il ne pouvait que le suivre, en espérant qu'ils parviendraient à leurs fins.

Il vit avec horreur les yeux de Grimmjow se fermer alors qu'il poussait un faible soupir, ses forces semblant le quitter. Et il ne put que rester impuissant face à ce spectacle désolant.

 **x X x**

Il lui sembla que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés sans que personne ne daigne chercher à savoir s'ils étaient encore en vie. Il était affamé, assoiffé, épuisé. Grimmjow n'avait pas ouvert l'oeil depuis qu'il s'était assoupi. Sa lourde respiration lui parvenait à peine. Elle était bien trop faible, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aider. L'esprit avait laissé sous entendre qu'il aurait pu lui être utile s'il n'était pas dans son état actuel. Mais qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Comment pourrait-il procéder pour l'aider à reprendre des forces ?

Il prit de profondes inspirations pour se concentrer. Il n'avait peut être pas beaucoup de force, mais il pouvait tenter d'utiliser le peu qu'il possédait pour soigner les blessures de l'esprit qui n'arrivaient pas à cicatriser. Encore fallait-il qu'il n'y ait aucun sort disposé dans la pièce, l'empêchant d'avoir recours à son pouvoir.

Concentrant son énergie dans la paume de ses mains, il visualisa dans son esprit le flot d'énergie parcourant ses veines. Il fit se concentrer la source de pouvoir à l'extrémité de ses doigts et une fois qu'il y eut assez d'énergie réunie à cet endroit, il murmura une incantation du bout des lèvres pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit, au cas où ils étaient étroitement surveillés. Il pria pour que le flux d'énergie ne passe inaperçu.

Il observa la faible lueur rougeâtre s'échapper de son corps pour envelopper celui du bleuté. L'attente lui sembla interminable. Mais bien vite il s'épuisa et dut interrompre le processus. Quelques blessures avaient pu se refermer, mais aucune n'avait complètement disparu. Ichigo espéra que cela lui serait ne serait-ce qu'un peu utile et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre des forces.

Grimmjow gémit dans son sommeil. Il put entrouvrir les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes pour constater qu'Ichigo était immobile et semblait en mauvais état. Il grogna de frustration et de dépit, faisant fit de la douleur. Mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il avait regagné un peu de ses forces et l'Oni semblait en être la raison. Qu'avait pu bien faire cet idiot, songea-t-il alors qu'il vérifiait que chacun de ses membres était encore en état.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses prennent une telle tournure. Mais son réveil si soudain, la nature trouble de l'âme de son nouveau maître, leur relative faiblesse et son ignorance des événements actuels le rendaient beaucoup trop confus pour agir. Il était clair que s'il s'était éveillé, cela signifiait que le monde des humains courrait un grave danger. Sa priorité était donc de les protéger. Mais pourquoi alors se retrouvait-il au coeur de ce conflit entre deux espèces ennemies depuis des temps ancestraux ? Pourquoi son maître s'avérait-il être issu de ces deux espèces ?

En tant de siècles d'existence, Grimmjow avait bien appris une chose : rien n'était jamais le fruit du hasard.

Il devait y avoir une autre raison à sa présence. Mais il ne pourrait trouver les réponses à ses interrogations alors qu'il était si faible et dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir. Il doutait qu'aucun de ces Oni ne daigne répondre à ses questions s'il les posait avec franchise. Il devrait donc faire preuve de plus de ruse qu'eux s'il voulait obtenir les bonnes informations. Il aurait pu questionner le roux mais ce dernier étant endormi il devrait encore patienter. Savait-il seulement où ils se trouvaient ? Avait-il une idée du chemin à prendre s'ils réussissaient à quitter cette pièce ? Pourrait-il repousser leurs poursuivants une fois cela fait ?

Il en doutait fortement. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, Ichigo semblait ne pas être très doué au combat malgré ses bons réflexes. S'ils devaient partir d'ici, il devrait compter sur l'effet de surprise et leur rapidité. C'était bien trop risqué.

Mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ?

 **x X x**

Des bruits de pas et des froissements, ainsi que des chuchotements finirent par tirer Ichigo de son sommeil. Son état ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré mais au moins avait-il pu se reposer un peu. Il n'avait plus aussi faim qu'avant. Sa soif s'en était allée. Il en déduisit qu'on avait pris soin de lui alors qu'il dormait. Combien de temps avait-il pu s'écouler depuis qu'il avait misérablement échoué à sa tentative de soigner Grimmjow ?

Difficile de le savoir dans cette pièce coupée du reste du QG par de nombreux sorts et systèmes de sécurité.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Muguruma Kensei se tenait à côté de lui, l'observant de son regard inexpressif. Ichigo entrevit là l'occasion de mettre fin à son calvaire.

_ Capitaine ! Que faites-vous ici ? Monsieur, je vous en prie, vous devez me sortir de cet endroit.

_ Je suis navré Ichigo, mais cela irait à l'encontre des ordres que j'ai reçu. Cela me peine de te voir ainsi traité mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis capitaine de l'escouade de bronze, je me dois de montrer l'exemple à mes soldats.

_ Et quel bel exemple vous donnez à vos hommes en laissant pourrir ici l'un des vôtres, se moqua Grimmjow qui jusque là était resté silencieux. Ne devriez-vous pas protéger vos hommes et leur venir en aide ?

_ Je ne peux compromettre la sécurité de l'escouade pour un seul de mes hommes. Si je venais en aide à Ichigo, la totalité de mon escouade serait soupçonnée de trahison et menacée. Alors ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire.

_ Je vous conseille de me parler sur un autre ton.

_ Je vous conseille de la fermer si vous voulez rester vivant, contra Kensei avec autorité.

Ichigo avait espéré que cet homme avait assez de respect pour lui pour plaider sa cause. Visiblement il s'était trompé. La droiture de Muguruma n'était finalement qu'une façade. Il ne servait que ses propres intérêts.

_ Je vous croyais meilleur homme, Muguruma-san.

_ Oh crois-moi Ichigo, personne ici n'est meilleur qu'un autre. Nous ne faisons que suivre le courant tant qu'il nous mène à destination. Chacun sert ses propres intérêts et s'allie à ceux qu'il juge suffisamment puissant pour l'aider à s'élever, tout en gardant un semblant d'honneur et de hiérarchie. La seule chose qui pousse les Oni à s'unir est leur haine des Onmyouji. Mais je suis certain que tu es bien loin d'être idiot Kurosaki, et que tu trouveras une solution à ton problème le moment voulu. Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Kensei quitta la pièce, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sut la véritable raison de sa présence.

Le roux resta muré dans le silence, déçu et découragé. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était d'attendre. Attendre qu'une opportunité ne se présente et la saisir à pleines mains avant qu'elle ne lui échappe.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

 **x X x**

Un jour, on emmena Grimmjow ailleurs sans qu'il ne puisse savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. On replaça Ichigo dans sa cellule où il se retrouva seul, déboussolé, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter ni s'il pourrait un jour se sortir de ce pétrin. Le temps lui semblait plus que long. Le seul point positif étant qu'il se rétablissait progressivement. De plus, Grimmjow semblait lui aussi être en forme, puisqu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. En réfléchissant Ichigo avait fini par comprendre que le lien qui l'unissait à l'esprit avait un désavantage. Si l'esprit était blessé, Ichigo partagerait sa douleur comme si c'était lui que l'on eût blessé. Cette perspective ne le réjouissait guère. Y avait-il seulement quelque avantage à ce lien ? Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de le découvrir, et Grimmjow ne semblait pas enclin à répondre à ses questions. Il lui avait une fois demandé s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce qu'ils devraient faire le moment voulu, sans obtenir de réponse. Il avait confié à l'esprit que l'endroit où ils étaient retenus était hautement protégé et que les chances d'en sortir sans être aperçu étaient quasi inexistantes. Depuis, il restait fermé à tout échange quel qu'il fût, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la porte de sa cellule ne soit ouverte avec fracas et que Grimmjow y soit poussé sans délicatesse, pieds et poings liés.

_ Tu vas bien, croassa-t-il de sa voix basse et puissante.

_ Oui. Et toi ?

_ Je ne suis pas totalement rétabli. Et notre lien n'est pas assez puissant pour me permettre d'accélérer le processus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne m'as presque rien dit à propos de cette magie qui nous lie. Je veux en savoir plus.

Soupirant, l'esprit s'affaissa au sol, prenant place dos au mur à côté du jeune homme.

_ C'est une magie ancienne, qui peut être capricieuse pour certains. Mais pour nous, c'est une grande source de pouvoir. Lorsque le Roi rouge nous a scellé, son sang a servi au rituel. Le sang est l'un des éléments magiques les plus puissants, et il est difficile de rompre un sort issu de ce type de magie, expliqua le bleuté en chuchotant. Le lien qui nous uni est la première des trois répercussions du sort. Ce lien est à la fois une chance et une plaie pour nous deux. Si je suis blessé, tu partageras ma douleur. Si j'utilise mon pouvoir, ça pourrait avoir des effets secondaires sur toi. Si je gagne en puissance, la tienne se décuplera également. L'inverse est tout aussi valable.

_ Et quelles sont les deux autres répercussions ?

_ La deuxième répercussion ne se manifestera que si le lien se consolide.

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Tu auras des visions, des rêves qui te montreront des évènements passés. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu verras, et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi ni comment ces visions se déclencheront.

_ Et la dernière répercussion ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il sans détour.

_ Comment ça tu n'en sais rien, s'offusqua le roux, choqué. Tu es l'un des principaux concernés ! Tu as connu le Roi rouge, il a sûrement dû t'en parler !

_ N'essaie pas d'être plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà ! Je suis resté endormi des siècles durant, et je ne compte même plus le nombre de réveils que j'ai subi. Chaque fois, je perds une partie de mes souvenirs. Peut être que tu auras des réponses à tes questions lorsque tu auras des visions.

_ Alors dis moi comment on consolide le lien. Si ces visions peuvent nous aider, il vaut mieux les déclencher au plus vite.

Grimmjow resta silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes. Ichigo se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout simplement oublié cet élément lorsqu'il reprit la parole d'un air grave.

_ Tu dois me laisser boire ton sang.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il me faut un peu de ton sang. Quelques goûtes devraient suffire.

_ Je dois être en plein cauchemar, soupira le roux. Et comment tu comptes le récupérer mon sang ?

_ Rien de bien compliqué.

Ichigo ne put vraiment voir ce qui se produisit mais le souffle chaud et puissant qu'il put sentir sur son visage l'aida à deviner : Grimmjow avait repris une apparence animale. Il pouvait entendre les ronronnements du tigre sans difficulté. Il comprit ce qui était sur le point d'arriver et il commença à paniquer.

_ Oh non non non, ôte toi cette idée de la tête ! Hors de question. Tu ne me mordras pas. Nan mais t'as vu la taille de tes crocs ?! Je vais y passer !

_ Arrête un peu ton cinéma !

Il se figea en entendant la voix du bleuté.

_ Et en plus tu parles ?!

_ T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne ma parole. Tiens toi tranquille et laisse moi faire. Tends ton bras.

Il fit comme demandé, faisant tinter ses chaînes. Puis il entendit tinter celles de Grimmjow. Enfin, il sentit les crocs effleurer presque délicatement sa peau, grimaçant légèrement en sentant celle-ci se déchirer à ce contact. Puis une langue râpeuse, humide, chaude lappa le sang s'échappant des plaies. Il ressentit des picotements désagréables parcourir tout son corps puis au bout de quelques minutes plus rien. Haussant les sourcils, surpris par la facilité de la chose, il finit par soupirer de soulagement.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Bien. C'était plus simple que ce que je pensais. Donc là je devrais avoir des visions c'est ça ?

_ Ce n'est pas nécessairement immédiat. En fait ça dépend des personnes. On ne peut qu'attendre maintenant, déclara Grimmjow en un souffle.

Ichigo distinguait l'ombre massive du tigre à côté de lui. Puis il sentit la bête s'affaisser contre lui, sa tête venant reposer sur ses cuisses.

_ Grimmjow ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Laisse moi dormir. Je dois reprendre des forces. Être sous cette forme demande beaucoup d'énergie.

_ Tu ferais peut être mieux de reprendre forme humaine non ? S'ils te voient comme ça-

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Toi par contre tu ferais mieux de dormir. Repose toi tant que tu le pourras.

_ Je suis pas certain d'y arriver.

_ Commence déjà par te taire et fermer les yeux, le coupa Grimmjow en ronchonnant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la respiration du tigre se fit plus discrète et lente. Il semblait s'être assoupi. Ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre, Ichigo s'adossa un peu plus contre le mur, tentant de trouver une position confortable puis il ferma les yeux, ses mains reposant sur l'énorme tête du tigre blanc.

 **xXx**

 _Une jeune femme courait à en perdre haleine sans même regarder derrière elle._

 _Elle était terrifiée et à bout de forces. Pourtant elle ne cessait d'avancer, mu par l'instinct de survie, en direction d'un temple. Elle poussa la porte de toutes ses forces, sanglotant et tremblant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses longs cheveux roux dissimulaient les traits de son visage. Elle parvint enfin à entrer dans le temple et se remit à courir, traversant de nombreux couloirs sans savoir où aller. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pénètre dans la pièce maîtresse de la vieille bâtisse. Les statues d'or immobiles semblaient fixer son âme. Elle s'écroula aux pieds de l'une d'elles, s'accrochant désespérément au socle, le regard levé vers la statue, désespérée._

 __ Ô sages et nobles esprits, je vous en conjure, prêtez moi votre force; implora-t-elle de sa faible voix. Aidez-moi dans ce combat. Je suis votre humble servante, demandez-moi ce que vous voudrez. Ôtez-moi la vie si vous le souhaitez mais je vous en prie, permettez-moi de vaincre cet ennemi. Permettez moi de vivre encore un peu pour enfin voir cet enfant naître._

 _Elle fit apparaître une fine dague entre ses mains presque squelettiques. Sans hésitation, elle enfonça la lame dans ses chairs, laissant le sang couler de la plaie et tâcher le sol. Elle traça deux sillons ensanglantés partant de son front pour rejoindre sa mâchoire puis apposa sa main sanglante sur le métal froid._

 _Des cris rauques se répercutèrent entre les murs, la faisant sursauter. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à prier encore, restant agenouillée aux pieds de la statue, se rendant vulnérable à la moindre attaque surprise…_

* * *

C'est ainsi que se termine le deuxième

chapitre de We were fools.

Rendez-vous Jeudi prochain

pour la suite de l'histoire ~


	5. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, ça a été un peu délicat

pour écrire ce chapitre étant donné que je n'avais pas toujours

le temps d'écrire et que j'ai d'autres fanfics

sur lesquelles travailler.

En tous cas le troisième chapitre est enfin publié !

Il est un petit peu plus court que d'habitude.

J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ~

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **P.**

 **Chapitre 3.**

_ Ichigo. Ichigo !

Il ouvrit les yeux en état de panique, la respiration complètement saccadée, le coeur battant furieusement; tremblant à la fois de peur et d'une tristesse qu'il ne parvenait à expliquer. Ses yeux et son visage étaient baignés par les larmes. Grimmjow n'avait aucun mal à les voir sinuer le long de ses joues pour venir heurter le sol. Il enserrait ses épaules fortement, le forçant à le regarder.

_ Qu'as-tu vu, demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

_ I-il y avait cette femme.. Elle était effrayée, elle n'arrêtait pas de courir. Je.. je ne comprends pas. Elle..

Il peinait à reprendre son souffle et fronçait les sourcils, comme si les souvenirs de cette vision s'effaçaient d'ores et déjà de son esprit confus.

_ Respire, ordonna l'esprit plus calmement. Calme toi. Tu y verras surement plus clair.

Ichigo se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait la désagréable sensation de connaître cette femme, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage ou du timbre de sa voix. Grimmjow attendit patiemment qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, ne le lâchant pas. Enfin le roux tenta de lui décrire les images qui lui revenaient peu à peu en tête.

_ Elle s'était réfugiée au temple. Elle était poursuivie et visiblement elle ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en sortir sans l'aide de l'un d'entre vous. Elle a prié. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit ensuite. Tout est tellement confus… Grimmjow, j'ai la sensation de l'avoir connue pourtant je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ses traits.

_ Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre dont tu te souviennes ?

_ Non, je suis désolé…

L'Oni fixa le sol sans le voir, se sentant inutile, faible. Grimmjow avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il ne méritait pas son pouvoir, songea-t-il. L'esprit posa une main se voulant apaisante sur le sommet de son crâne.

_ Ne te tracasses pas. Tu auras d'autres visions, cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Tu dois économiser tes forces, Ichigo. Car si on veut sortir d'ici vivant, il faudra se battre, tu le sais.

_ J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi optimiste que toi…

_ Je te pensais plus combatif. Tu me déçois grandement.

_ Je t'interdis de me juger, protesta le roux avec véhémence.

_ Alors prouve moi que j'ai tord. Bats toi, même si ça doit te coûter la vie. Tu es un élu, Ichigo. Pas ton capitaine, pas un Onmyouji. Mais toi et toi seul. Tu dois considérer ça comme un signe, une chance. Tu as la possibilité de gagner en puissance, d'accomplir de grandes choses. Rien n'est jamais dû au hasard. Chaque chose a une raison d'être. Alors ne doute pas de toi et continue d'avancer sans regarder en arrière.

Grimmjow était si déterminé qu'Ichigo ne put que se sentir motivé. Certes, il doutait de pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Certes, il ne se sentait pas digne de ce lien unique. Mais s'il ne se battait pas jusqu'au bout, alors il n'était pas un Kurosaki digne de ce nom. Il devait faire honneur à son éducation et à ses valeurs. Il devait faire honneur à Grimmjow qui lui était prêt à se battre à ses côtés, quand bien même il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Car oui, l'esprit aurait très bien pu le laisser dépérir et le rejeter. Il en était certain. Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, il avait choisi de donner une chance à cet Oni qu'il jugeait trop faible et indigne de sa puissance. Et ça devait bien valoir quelque chose.

Il ne le décevrait pas. De toutes ses forces il combattrait les siens.

 **xXx**

Une visite inespérée leur donna l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur la situation actuelle.

Alors qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow se contentaient d'économiser leurs forces, toujours prisonniers dans l'étroite et sombre cellule, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant bien trop lentement pour que cela n'attire pas leur attention. La lumière extérieure les éblouit l'espace de quelques secondes, mais bien vite, l'Oni comprit à qui ils avaient affaire.

_ Ichigo ! Grâce au ciel, tu es sain et sauf, chuchota une douce voix qu'il désespérait d'entendre.

_ Inoue-chan ?! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Ichigo-kun. Je suis venue te transmettre un message, murmura-t-elle en s'assurant que personne n'était entré entre temps. Tend ta main, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de dire ceci à haute voix.

Il fit comme demandé et elle traça dans la paume de sa main les symboles qui lui permettraient de décrypter le message.

 _Ishida-kun et Sado-kun vont vous aider à vous échapper cette nuit. Tenez-vous prêt au combat. Si tout va bien vous devrez pouvoir passer inaperçu mais on ne sait jamais. Il faut être paré à toute éventualité._

Le roux hôcha solennellement de la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait bien compris les consignes. La jeune femme rousse lui sourit tendrement, caressant de sa fine main sa joue. Elle semblait vouloir contenir ses larmes et la voir dans un tel état lui était insupportable.

Grimmjow était quant à lui resté silencieux, n'étant que le témoin de cette scène. Qui était donc cette jeune femme ? Quel était le contenu du message ? Si elle n'avait pas daigné parler à haute voix alors il valait mieux rester discret s'il voulait en être également informé. Il se devait de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Lorsque la dénommée Inoue fut enfin partie, Grimmjow ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le flot de ses pensées, chaotique. Il prit une profonde inspiration et le flot se stoppa. Il put alors percevoir une autre conscience avec laquelle il s'empressa de lier son esprit contact. Il sentit une légère vibration parcourir tout son corps et enfin il put percevoir les pensées du roux, tout aussi désordonnées que les siennes. Mais il put très vite trouver ce qu'il y cherchait sans qu'Ichigo ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Ainsi des Oni, visiblement des alliés du roux, allaient leur venir en aide. Pourquoi, ça il s'en souciait peu. Ce qui lui importait c'était de sortir d'ici au plus vite afin de se mettre en sécurité, mais aussi de pouvoir sereinement s'attaquer au mystère Ichigo. Plus précisément à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait maintenant être son maître.

Mais en attendant, il devait se préparer mentalement et physiquement pour le combat. Il devait premièrement enseigner à l'Oni quelques éléments indispensables pour qu'ils puissent être le plus synchronisé possible. Autrement, ils risquaient d'être encore plus vulnérables.

_ Ichigo, l'interpella-t-il calmement; viens t'asseoir face à moi. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer.

Intrigué, le jeune homme fit comme demandé. L'esprit tandis ses deux paumes vers lui, écartant ses longs doigts et fermant les yeux.

_ Pose tes mains contre les miennes de la même façon et ferme les yeux, chuchota-t-il d'une voix sereine et apaisante, contrastant fortement avec les accès de colère qu'il pouvait avoir.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Maintenant concentre toi sur ta respiration. Elle doit être lente, et profonde. Imagine qu'à chaque inspiration, ton corps s'ancre de plus en plus à la terre; et qu'à chaque expiration, ton esprit s'élève peu à peu vers le ciel.

_ Comment j'suis sensé faire ça ? C'est du charabia.

_ Cesse de geindre. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Tu utilises aussi la magie n'est-ce pas ? Le principe reste le même peu importe l'espèce. La manière de l'enseigner est cependant différente. Notre méthode est certes plus compliquée mais beaucoup plus efficace.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas à quoi cela lui servirait-il. Mais il n'avait rien de mieux à faire alors autant essayer, se dit-il.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait, il sentait son énergie crépiter juste sous sa peau.

_ Bien, très bien; l'encouragea Grimmjow, les yeux toujours fermés. Maintenant fais migrer cette énergie vers le bout de tes doigts.

Ce fut beaucoup plus simple à réaliser. Il sentit la chaleur familière de son pouvoir affluer jusque dans ses paumes. Mais il fut étonné d'en ressentir une autre, plus chaude, se mêler à la sienne. C'était une sensation apaisante. Ichigo se sentait totalement serein. Son corps lui semblait à la fois lourd et léger.

_ Concentre toi sur ma voix, indiqua l'esprit. Peux-tu m'entendre ?

_ Oui.

 _Et maintenant ?_

_ Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation.

 _Pense à trois choses, peu importe ce que c'est. Pense les comme si tu te parlais à toi même._

 _J'ai peur d'échouer. Je ne comprends pas ce que Genryusai a derrière la tête. J'aimerais pouvoir te rendre fier._

 _Tu es sur la bonne voie, Ichigo. Te voilà maintenant télépathe._

_ Hein ?!

Ichigo avait ouvert les yeux par la surprise, ébranlant sa concentration. Le contact télépathique fut donc rompu et Grimmjow soupira, exaspéré.

_ Tu te débrouillais très bien jusqu'à ce que tu ne te déconcentres bêtement. Cela te prendra du temps avant de pouvoir le faire sans effectuer cette méthode. Mais si l'on s'y met sérieusement, on pourra peut être faire en sorte que tu en sois capable le plus tôt possible. C'est important, Ichigo. Il faut réessayer.

Sans même chercher à comprendre les raisons du bleuté, Ichigo ferma les yeux à nouveau et reproduisit le processus.

 _Peux tu entendre ma voix ?_

 _Oui._

 _Bien. Je sais que tes amis vont nous venir en aide. Ne me demande pas comment, je t'expliquerais cela plus tard. Pour le moment je veux que tu restes très attentif et concentré._

 _D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

 _Imagine que ton esprit se mélange au mien. Tu n'as qu'à visualiser des chaînes les reliant l'un à l'autre très solidement. Concentre toi sur cette image de toute tes forces. Garde le contact entre nos mains. Il faut que nos énergies restent liées tout le long du processus._

Le roux prit une profonde inspiration et imagina l'image suggérée. Il sentit alors son esprit pulser dans son crâne et soudainement c'était comme si Grimmjow et lui ne faisaient plus qu'un.

 _Tu apprends plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Je pense que tu peux essayer de rompre le contact entre nos mains. Mais surtout reste concentré sur la présence de mon esprit, garde en tête cette image de chaînes._

Lentement, l'Oni éloigna ses mains de celles de l'esprit, suivant les indications données par ce dernier. Il pouvait toujours sentir l'esprit de Grimmjow être relié au sien. C'était étrange mais pas envahissant.

 _Bien. Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Tu devrais pouvoir rompre le lien maintenant que mon esprit s'est correctement lié au tien. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à les relier à nouveau si besoin._

 _En es-tu certain ?_

 _J'ai confiance en toi._

 **x X x**

Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus les deux prisonniers étaient nerveux.

Et si cela n'était qu'un piège, songea Grimmjow. C'était une éventualité à laquelle il aurait préféré ne pas penser. Mais l'ignorer pourrait s'avérer être une grave erreur et il n'était pas du genre à négliger quoi que ce soit.

Mais lorsque minuit arriva, ils purent entendre des pas résonner dans la pièce, de l'autre côté de la porte massive de leur cellule. Grimmjow fit craquer ses phalanges, ce qui rendit Ichigo plus nerveux encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais cette attente le rendait aussi impatient. Impatient d'en découdre et de montrer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, de se battre pour son avenir, selon ses propres principes, de montrer à tous à quel point ils l'avaient sous estimé. Il voulait leur faire regretter de l'avoir ainsi traité, de constamment chercher à l'humilier, lui mettre des battons dans les roues. Elle était là, sa chance. Et il allait tout faire pour la saisir.

Enfin le cliquetis de clefs se fit entendre. Puis la porte grinça. Grimmjow était à deux doigts de bondir hors de la cellule pour se battre. Mais Ichigo se plaça instinctivement entre lui et la sortie lorsqu'il comprit que les deux Oni se tenant face à lui n'étaient autres que Ishida et Sado.

_ Dépêchons-nous, chuchota Ishida en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. On doit faire vite. Les gardiens peuvent revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

_ Qu'en est-il d'Inoue ?

_ Elle est hors de danger ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons tout fait pour qu'elle ne soit pas soupçonnée, expliqua brièvement Sado. Maintenant partons. Ichigo, dissimule ton énergie.

_ C'est déjà fait.

Ils avancèrent à pas de loup hors de la prison pour gagner le labyrinthe de couloirs qui les mènerait vers la liberté. Mais encore fallait il passer inaperçu tout au long du trajet. Et surtout récupérer leurs armes.

_ Sado, où est mon katana ?

_ Nous avons dissimulés vos sabres à un point stratégique que nous sommes sur le point d'atteindre.

_ J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, grogna Grimmjow qui jusque là n'était pas intervenu.

Aucun d'entre eux ne daigna lui répondre. Ils progressaient rapidement, furtivement. Bientôt ils purent récupérer leurs katana et lorsqu'il l'eut enfin entre ses mains Ichigo se sentit soulagé.

 _Ichi, tu m'entends ?_

 _Parfaitement._

 _Tu es certain qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Et si c'était un piège ?_

 _Alors on avisera. On ne peut pas se permettre de rater cette opportunité. Je suis prêt à me battre et je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser m'enfermer à nouveau._

Progressivement, Ichigo put reconnaître la direction qu'ils prenaient. Ishida les guidait vers l'une des rares issues de secours du QG. Elle ne devait être utilisée qu'en cas d'invasion. Mais de ce qu'il en savait, une alarme se déclencherait au moment même où la porte serait ouverte.

_ J'espère que vous avez trouvé un moyen de désactiver cette maudite alarme, s'inquiéta Ichigo.

_ J'ai conçu un brouilleur. Je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire.

_ Tu penses ?

_ Ce n'est plus le moment de douter Ichigo. Soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Mais on se doit d'essayer, argumenta Sado.

Ichigo prit son courage à deux mains. Passant devant ses coéquipiers, il posa le petit objet électronique tout contre le boitier de l'alarme. Puis il ouvrit la porte délicatement.

Et rien ne se produisit.

Soupirant de soulagement, il se retourna pour leur faire face.

_ Vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous suis redevable. Je n'oublierai pas, vous avez ma parole.

_ Néanmoins cette promesse ne tiendra que si nous survivons tous une fois que vous serez hors de ces murs.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi Genryusai cherche à te nuire, ni ce qui t'attend maintenant que tu es devenu le maître de cet esprit, mais je suis certain que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, Ichigo. Prends soin de toi amigo.

_ Merci Sado, Ishida. Soyez prudents. Et… dites à Inoue que je ne l'oublierai pas non plus.

_ Nous veillerons sur elle. Tu peux avoir l'esprit tranquille. Partez tant qu'il est encore temps. Vous devez prendre le plus d'avance possible.

Grimmjow dépassa Ichigo et dès qu'il fut dehors, il prit sa forme animale sous le regard ébahi des deux autres Oni.

_ Ichigo nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Grimpe sur mon dos.

_ Pardon ?

_ Grimpe j'te dis ! Dépêche-toi.

Il ne chercha pas à tergiverser davantage. Il prit place sur le dos de l'énorme tigre blanc et d'un bond puissant, Grimmjow se mit en route. Il progressait à une vitesse fulgurante et pour ne pas tomber du fait des secousses Ichigo se pencha en avant et s'agrippa à sa fourrure.

_ Où peut-on aller, questionna Grimmjow.

_ Au temple ?

_ Idiot, il est probablement surveillé de près par tes camarades. S'y rendre serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

_ N'y a-t-il pas un autre endroit ?

_ J'ai peut être une idée. Mais la route risque d'être longue et peut être même plus dangereuse. Mais si nous parvenons à destination je peux t'assurer que nous serons tranquilles pour un bon moment.

_ Et où se trouve cet endroit ?

_ Au Hueco Mundo.

_ Le quoi ?

_ Le Hueco Mundo. C'est la terre des Onmyouji.

_ Mais t'es timbré ?! Tu veux me faire tuer ?!

_ Fais moi confiance, se contenta-t-il de répondre sèchement.

Le roux se tut. Si Grimmjow espérait pouvoir obtenir l'aide des Onmyouji alors il était définitivement suicidaire.

Le point positif dans tout cela, c'était qu'ils étaient enfin libre. Mais encore fallait-il le rester, et ça c'était une toute autre histoire.

Ichigo se sentit tout à coup bien épuisé. Il posa sa tête entre les épaules du tigre et ferma les yeux, bercé par la forte chaleur qui émanait de lui et la douceur de sa fourrure. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

 **x**

C'est ainsi que se termine le troisième chapitre !

Rendez-vous Jeudi prochain

pour la suite de l'histoire ~

Je vous fais pleins de bisous

et j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances !


	6. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ~ Comment allez-vous ?

J'espère que vous passez d'excellentes vacances !

Me voici de retour avec le quatrième chapitre !

Je vous laisse découvrir sans plus tarder

la suite des aventures de nos deux protagonistes ~

Bonne lecture !

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 4.**

Ils avaient quitté Karakura depuis une bonne heure et continuaient à progresser sans se retourner ni même s'arrêter. Ichigo, à vrai dire, n'avait fait que somnoler et se cramponner à Grimmjow qui en quelques bonds puissants pouvait parcourir une distance conséquente. Le tigre blanc semblait ne pas s'épuiser pourtant l'Oni se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade, et que seul le désir de survivre lui permettait de ne pas s'arrêter.

Le roux n'avait aucune idée de leur position géographique ni du temps qu'il leur faudrait pour parvenir à destination. Cependant, Grimmjow semblait savoir où il allait alors il se contentait de garder le silence et de lui faire confiance, quand bien même il restait persuadé que se rendre sur les terres des Onmyouji relevait du suicide.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Ichigo se sentait coupable de rester là assis sur son dos alors qu'il était probablement à bout de forces. Surtout que rester sous cette forme lui coûtait beaucoup d'énergie.

Il voulut lui signaler de faire halte pour lui expliquer son point de vue mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Soudainement, les pattes puissantes du tigre se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écrasa au sol, entraînant Ichigo dans sa chute. Son souffle était erratique, ses yeux parvenaient à peine à rester ouverts.

_ Grimmjow, s'alarma le roux en se précipitant à ses côtés. Grimmjow, reste éveillé. Dis moi ce que je dois faire.

_ Arrête de hurler, grogna-t-il, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

Même le timbre de sa voix montrait à quel point il était épuisé. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un lieu inconnu, à découvert et vulnérables.

_ Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où se cacher pour que tu puisses te reposer. Je ne pourrais pas les repousser à moi seul même si je le voulais. Peux-tu te lever ?

Le tigre essaya de se remettre sur ses pattes, sans succès.

_ Reprends forme humaine, reprit Ichigo d'un ton sans appel. Je pourrais te soulever et t'aider à marcher.

_ J'y arriverais pas, répondit-il avec difficulté.

_ Y a-t-il un moyen de forcer la transformation ? Est-ce que je peux t'aider à te transformer ? Si je te prête mon énergie, ça devrait suffire non ?

_ Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'essayer. Non seulement tu vas beaucoup t'affaiblir mais en plus ça ne me fera pas récupérer pour autant. On ne fera que se rendre plus vulnérables encore.

_ Mais on a pas d'autre option ! Si tu reprends forme humaine et qu'on trouve une cachette sûre, on pourra prendre le temps de récupérer. Laisse moi essayer.

Ichigo ne laissa pas le loisir à l'esprit de protester. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de procéder mais se dit que ça ne devait pas être bien différent de leurs méthodes à eux, les Oni. Il concentra son énergie au bout de ses doigts puis appliqua une légère pression de l'index et du majeur sur la poitrine de l'animal. L'énergie entoura alors le corps du tigre, irradiant d'une douce lumière rougeâtre autour de l'imposante bête.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux, se sentant sombrer petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Néanmoins, il tenta de toutes ses forces d'absorber ce flux d'énergie et de le retenir pour forcer son corps à changer de forme.

Le roux vit avec satisfaction et soulagement le corps de l'animal prendre progressivement une apparence plus humaine. Il s'assura que les deux katana était bien solidement attachés contre ses hanches puis il s'approcha de Grimmjow pour passer son bras autour de son cou. Il le souleva non sans difficulté.

_ Reste éveillé, implora-t-il doucement; au moins le temps de trouver un abri. Je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin si tu pèses trop lourd.

_ C'était ton idée, pas la mienne; rétorqua-t-il faiblement, à mi-chemin vers l'inconscience.

_ T'aurais préféré que j'te laisse ici ? J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour t'abandonner comme un lâche en cours de route. Tu l'as dit toi même, chaque chose a une raison. Si nous sommes liés c'est qu'on doit le rester, et donc s'entraider. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

Il n'y avait que des arbres et du sable, pas de tanière ou de cabane de fortune. Ichigo désespérait de trouver un refuge où s'abriter.

Mais la chance leur sourit lorsqu'il put enfin voir une petite cabane en piètre état. C'était toujours mieux que rien, se dit-il. Il posa Grimmjow au sol, laissant son dos reposer contre le tronc d'un arbre.

_ Reste ici et essaie de ne pas t'endormir, ordonna-t-il. Je vais vérifier que les lieux sont bien déserts. Je reviens te chercher ensuite. Je te laisse ton sabre, au cas où.

Il déposa le katana à côté de son propriétaire, puis dégaina le sien, prêt à se défendre à la moindre menace.

Il avança prudemment en direction de la cabane. Premier point positif : il n'y avait a priori pas d'Oni dans les parages. Il n'entendait aucun bruit en provenance de l'abri. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte avec méfiance.

La cabane était bel et bien vide. Il n'y avait qu'un lit de fortune, une bassine d'eau dont la couleur était plus que douteuse, une table et une chaise improvisées à l'aide de caisses en bois qui se décomposait. Ichigo revint sur ses pas pour aider Grimmjow à gagner la petite cabane.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit.

_ Repose toi. Je vais essayer de nous trouver de l'eau potable et de quoi nous nourrir. Si tu veux mon avis il n'y a rien de bien utile dans cette cabane. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

_ T'occupes pas de moi, marmonna Grimmjow. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Enfin il sombra dans un sommeil lourd.

Ichigo soupira de soulagement, mais il restait tout de même inquiet en voyant l'esprit si épuisé.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il le laissa donc pour aller inspecter les alentours, sans oublier de vider la petite bassine pour pouvoir la remplir d'eau potable s'il parvenait à en trouver.

 **x X x**

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

Son corps endolori ne manqua pas de lui rappeler à quel point ses forces s'étaient amoindries. Néanmoins, cette sieste improvisée l'avait quelque peu aidé. Il se sentait un peu plus reposé maintenant et prêt à reprendre la route une fois le ventre plein.

Il s'étira longuement puis se redressa pour observer les lieux.

Il était seul.

Il prit son katana et s'aventura hors de la cabane, à la recherche d'Ichigo.

Il le vit alors arriver au loin, portant comme il le pouvait la bassine d'eau qu'il avait remplie et les quelques poissons qu'il avait visiblement réussi à pêcher.

_ Il y avait un petit ruisseau, expliqua-t-il en remarquant son air à la fois étonné et amusé. On va pouvoir manger un peu. Je sais que le poisson cru n'est peut être pas la meilleure chose au monde mais si on fait un feu on risque de trahir notre position. Donc on se contentera de ça. Tu pourras même te baigner et te décrasser un peu. L'eau est fraîche et potable.

En effet, ses cheveux étaient encore humides, signe qu'il s'était récemment baigné.

_ Au moins tu sais être utile, commenta Grimmjow avec un sourire narquois. Je vais me laver, repose toi un peu. Et ne manges pas tous les poissons, sinon je t'étripe.

D'un pas nonchalant, il marcha dans la direction qu'Ichigo lui indiqua non sans s'indigner de ses menaces. Après de longues minutes de marche à travers les buissons, il put enfin trouver le ruisseau. En le remontant un peu, il trouva un petit bassin qui s'était formé dans la roche avec le temps.

Il se déshabilla , posa son sabre sur ses vêtements et plongea dans l'eau, soupirant en sentant sa fraîcheur heurter de plein fouet sa peau nue. Il nagea un peu pour se détendre puis frotta délicatement sa peau pour se débarrasser de la saleté. Enfin il sortit de l'eau et s'assit sur un rocher le temps de sécher son corps à l'air libre. Heureusement que le temps était clément. Aux vues des rayons du soleil et de leur intensité, la matiné était presque terminée.

Il se revêtit et retourna à la cabane.

Il y trouva un Ichigo paisiblement endormi. Il avait laissé sécher les poissons et Grimmjow grimaça en sentant l'odeur forte qu'ils dégageaient. Il utilisa une roche coupante qu'il aiguisa à l'aide de son katana pour trancher la tête des poissons et les vider. Il les nettoya avec de l'eau potable puis se lava les mains pour se débarrasser du sang.

Il vallait mieux les griller, se dit-il. Alors il se concentra et fit naître une mince flamme au creu de sa paume. Il fit griller un à un les poissons, si bien que l'odeur alléchante finit par tirer Ichigo de son sommeil.

_ Le repas est prêt, se contenta-t-il d'indiquer à l'Oni.

Le roux s'étira puis accepta volontiers la nourriture qui lui était proposée sans poser de questions.

 **x X x**

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois arrivé au Hueco mundo, demanda Ichigo une fois repus.

Cette question le taraudait et il ne put s'empêcher d'interroger l'esprit à ce sujet.

_ Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vérifier. De plus, je pense pouvoir nous trouver un refuge là bas. Si on parvient à s'y rendre sans être retardé par tes semblables, on devrait pouvoir rester cacher suffisamment longtemps pour te permettre de t'entraîner. La situation exige que je t'informe de tout ce que tu as à savoir pour te préparer à une éventuelle attaque. C'est la seule solution si l'on veut survivre. Dis moi, as-tu eu d'autres visions depuis ?

_ Non. Je me demande qui était cette femme, soupira le roux.

_ On le découvrira le moment voulu. En attendant, il vaut mieux se remettre en route le plus tôt possible. Je ne suis pas serein à l'idée d'être poursuivi. Et ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est qu'on ait toujours pas été attaqué depuis notre fuite. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

_ Personnellement, je ne m'en plaindrai pas. On a pu beaucoup progresser grâce à ça et je compte bien augmenter la distance qui nous sépare d'eux. Genryusai a fait une grossière erreur en essayant de m'éliminer, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre. Il a perdu un atout considérable. Il aurait pu me manipuler et ainsi s'assurer d'avoir un des six esprits dans son camp. Mais maintenant que je me suis échappé, il a perdu cet avantage.

_ Tu oublies qu'il sait maintenant la position exacte du temple par ta faute, l'interrompit brutalement Grimmjow. Et ça, c'est un atout bien plus important encore. Les Onmyouji ignorent la localisation du temple et sont toujours à sa recherche depuis des décennies. Mais toi, tu as trouvé le temple par chance et tu y as guidé tes semblables malgré toi. S'ils trouvent le moyen de réveiller les cinq autres, je pense que les humains courent un grave danger. Et ce sera certainement à nous de remettre les choses en ordre, quitte à y laisser notre peau. Il y a encore beaucoup trop d'éléments que nous ignorons. Que cherche à faire ce Genryusai une fois qu'il aura réveillé les esprits ? Pourquoi as-tu trouvé le temple alors que tant d'autres ont échoué avant toi ? Les Onmyouji comptent-ils trouver le temple pour éliminer tes semblables ou bien n'est-ce que la partie immergée de l'iceberg ? Qui est cette femme que tu as vu dans ta vision et que lui est-il arrivé ? Je suis persuadé que tout est lié. Reste à comprendre comment et pourquoi, conclut-il avec sérieux.

L'oni resta sans voix. Lui aussi se posait les mêmes questions, et il n'avait évidemment aucune réponse à apporter. Il avait toujours pensé que le temple n'était qu'un moyen pour les deux camps de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, et il n'avait jamais songé à pousser le raisonnement plus loin. Il semblait qu'il y avait bien plus que ça derrière toute cette histoire. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple querelle entre deux espèces ennemies.

Et comble de l'histoire, il se retrouvait pris entre les deux partis, contraint malgré lui de fuir et d'élucider tous les mystères qui entouraient cette affaire, avec pour seul allié un esprit grincheux et tout autant mystérieux.

Qui était réellement Grimmjow ? Que cherchait-il à découvrir en se rendant au Hueco Mundo ? Où se trouvait ce soit disant refuge ? Etait-ce un autre temple ?

_ Ichigo, il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander.

Intrigué, il l'invita à poursuivre.

_ Tu es bien un hybride n'est-ce pas ?

_ Est-ce que ça a une importance ?

_ Peut être bien.

_ Ma mère était une Onmyouji, confia-t-il enfin, évitant de croiser le regard de l'esprit.

_ Est-elle toujours en vie ?

_ Elle est morte en me donnant vie. Du moins c'est ce que m'as raconté mon père avant d'être arrêté par Genryusai pour trahison. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis.

_ Tu penses qu'il est encore en vie ?

_ J'en sais rien. Et sincèrement, je préfère ne pas le savoir. Tous les obstacles que j'ai dû affronter, toute la haine. Tout ça c'est de sa faute. Si j'avais été conçu par deux oni, tout aurait été différent. Je n'aurais pas eu à galérer autant. Je ne serais pas piégé et forcé à fuir les miens pour sauver ma peau. Si tu savais comme je le déteste pour ça.

Ce fut au tour de Grimmjow de rester silencieux. Les rouages de son esprit s'activèrent à grande vitesse, intégrant ces nouvelles informations avec le plus grand soin. Il ressentait de la pitié pour ce jeune homme brutalement entraîné dans un combat qui n'aurait pas dû être le sien, rejeté de ses semblables, probablement orphelin.

Grimmjow ne savait pas ce qu'était une famille. Il était né de la magie elle même et il retournerait à elle s'il venait à disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille, de partager le même sang, de vivre et de grandir ensemble. Mais il pouvait comprendre la tristesse, la haine, le regret, ou encore l'espoir. Il pouvait deviner toutes ses émotions chez l'Oni, parce qu'il les ressentait comme si elles furent les siennes. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que leur lien se consolidait de jour en jour.

Il jugea inutile d'en informer le roux pour le moment, comprenant qu'il avait certainement besoin de ne plus penser à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la situation actuelle.

Alors il garda le silence par respect pour le jeune homme.

 **x X x**

Ils s'étaient remis en route sans perdre de temps, Ichigo suivant docilement Grimmjow sans prononcer un mot; ses pensées étant sans dessus dessous.

Alors qu'ils remontaient le cours de la rivière, Ichigo put percevoir au loin le bruit d'une cascade. Intrigué, il pressa le pas, dépassant alors Grimmjow qui l'observa avec curiosité. Lorsque la cascade fut enfin en vue, le roux s'arrêta brutalement face à elle. L'esprit comprit que le roux avait une vision lorsqu'il sentit soudainement les pensées chaotiques de celui-ci s'effacer brutalement; comme si un écran s'était interposé entre le ressenti du jeune homme et tout le reste.

Le bleuté attendit sagement que l'oni ne reprenne ses esprits, restant sur ses gardes; au cas où on les prendrait en embuscade en profitant de leur immobilité.

 _Devant la cascade se tenait une femme. Il comprit à l'étrange sensation qui se saisit de lui qu'il s'agissait de la femme s'étant réfugiée dans le temple. Difficile de dire si ce qu'il voyait s'était produit avant ou après cet poursuite. La jeune femme, dont il ne pouvait toujours pas voir le visage, s'avança d'un pas léger vers la cascade et se plongea peu à peu dans l'eau, toujours vêtue. Elle nagea un peu, et bien vite elle se mit à rire joyeusement._

 __ Viens donc te baigner, l'eau est si fraîche._

 _Elle semblait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre mais il eut la sensation qu'elle l'invitait lui. Il vit alors un énorme tigre le dépasser et rejoindre la femme à la nage. Elle caressa tendrement le sommet de son crâne, provoquant chez l'animal d'adorables ronronnements._

 __ J'ai hâte que cet enfant puisse naître, confia-t-elle d'une voix douce et aimante en caressant son ventre rond. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de nom, cela dit. Je dois y réfléchir sérieusement._

 _L'animal s'approcha de la femme pour poser son énorme museau sur le ventre de cette dernière, comme s'il pouvait ressentir la présence de l'enfant grandissant à l'intérieur._

 __ Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, commenta-t-elle avec tendresse en le laissant faire à sa guise, sachant parfaitement que le tigre ne la blesserait jamais. Tu veilleras sur cet enfant n'est-ce pas ?_

 _La tête du tigre vînt caresser le ventre rond alors qu'il ronronnait de plus bel._

 __ J'ai confiance en toi, Grimmjow._

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Ichigo observa Grimmjow silencieusement, comme s'il tentait de retenir dans son esprit les images qu'il venait d'entrevoir se concentrant sur lui.

_ Qu'as-tu vu ?

_ Tu connaissais cette femme, annonça l'oni sans détour. Elle était enceinte, et tu te trouvais avec elle dans la vision, sous ta forme animale.

Fronçant les sourcils, Grimmjow le questionna d'avantage.

_ Ai-je dit quelque chose ?

_ Non. Tu n'as pas parlé. Elle t'a demandé de veiller sur son enfant. Grimmjow, est-ce que ça t'évoque quoi que ce soit ?

L'esprit réfléchit un long instant.

_ Je ne me rappelle rien; confia-t-il enfin, dépité. Mais puisque tu me dis que je me trouvais avec elle, cela veut sans conteste dire que cette femme a été liée à moi tout comme tu l'as été.

_ Je pense même qu'on peut en déduire qu'elle t'a réveillé lorsqu'elle s'est réfugiée au temple pour échapper à ses poursuivants.

_ C'est fort probable, admit le bleuté. On en sait déjà un peu plus, ça pourrait nous être utile. On ferait mieux de se remettre à marcher, conseilla-t-il enfin.

Ichigo acquiesça. Laissant Grimmjow prendre la tête, il garda en mémoire l'image de ce tigre posant son énorme tête contre ce ventre abritant cet être si fragile.

 **x**

Et le quatrième chapitre se termine ici !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Rendez-vous donc Jeudi prochain

pour en apprendre plus ~


	7. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ~ Comment allez-vous ?

J'espère que vous passez d'excellentes vacances !

Me voici de retour avec le quatrième chapitre !

Je vous laisse découvrir sans plus tarder

la suite des aventures de nos deux protagonistes ~

Bonne lecture !

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 5.**

Ils ne se s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il s'étaient remis en route. Et à vrai dire, Ichigo ne sut comment le prendre. Le bleuté avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et le roux fut tenté de les lire, seulement il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder et il était certain que s'il tentait de lier à nouveau son esprit à celui de Grimmjow, ce dernier le remarquerait immédiatement et bloquerait l'accès à toute pensées qu'il jugerait trop personnelle. Ichigo se demandait comment il pouvait deviner ce fait sans même avoir réellement essayé. C'était juste une forte intuition et il ne voulait vraiment pas s'y risquer.

Et en effet, s'il avait essayé, ç'aurait été un échec total. Comme l'oni le soupçonnait, l'esprit de Grimmjow fonctionnait à vive allure. La dernière vision du jeune homme le laissait perplexe. Il avait l'impression que les souvenirs étaient à porté de main mais que quoi qu'il puisse faire, il ne parviendrait pas à les saisir. C'était grandement frustrant et s'il l'avait pu, il se serait ouvert le crâne pour en extraire les maudits souvenirs.

Cela dit, sans même se rappeler quoi que ce soit, il était convaincu qu'en analysant sérieusement les quelques détails que le roux lui avait fournis, il pourrait en tirer quelques déductions. Il récapitula alors ce que l'oni avait daigné lui expliquer.

La femme en question avait été poursuivie par un quelconque ennemi, la contraignant à se réfugier dans le temple pour implorer l'aide des esprits. Ce qui sous entendait que la menace qui planait sur elle était plus que conséquente. Elle était a priori enceinte lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le temple. Et d'après Ichigo, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée avec lui, elle l'était toujours. Il put donc conclure qu'après être parvenue à le réveiller, elle avait bénéficié suffisamment longtemps de sa protection pour survivre et ainsi permettre à l'enfant de grandir en son sein. Avait-elle pu lui donner vie, cela restait encore un mystère. Se rappelant les paroles du jeune homme, il nota également qu'il avait promis à cette dernière de veiller sur son enfant après la naissance. Avait-il pu tenir sa promesse ? Encore une fois, c'était à élucider.

Cependant, quelque chose le tourmentait. Pourquoi était-elle poursuivie ? Il avait le pressentiment que la réponse à cette seule question pourrait expliquer tout le reste. Ce n'était en réalité pas si difficile à comprendre, puisque cause et conséquences étaient toujours étroitement liés. Qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver en fuite ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Grimmjow se gratta le menton pensivement.

Ce pourrait-ce que l'enfant qu'elle portait soit à l'origine de ses déboires ? Ce n'était pas impossible, se dit-il. Peut être était-elle allée à l'encontre des principes de son clan, d'où sa fuite jusqu'au temple ? Mais cela nécessitait-il réellement de réveiller un esprit tel que lui ? C'était bien trop simple pour tout expliquer. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Peu à peu le soleil disparut pour laisser place à la nuit. Grimmjow considéra l'idée de faire une halte. Ichigo semblait épuisé et lui même ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais cela signifiait prendre le risque de perdre l'avance qu'ils avaient réussi à conserver.

Soudainement Ichigo se raidit et lui jeta un coup d'oeil affolé. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il put ressentir son esprit confus se lier au sien.

" _On est suivi."_

" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ne me dis pas que ce sont des oni."_

" _Non, je ne ressens aucune énergie. C'est juste une désagréable impression qui vient de me sauter à la gorge. Je n'ose pas vérifier."_

Tout en continuant à marcher comme si rien ne les perturbait, Grimmjow jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux alentours, scrutant les coins d'ombre avec attention pour détecter le moindre mouvement suspect. Mais il ne remarqua rien.

" _Tu en es sûr ? C'est peut être un animal."_

" _N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de le savoir ? Avec tes pouvoirs tu pourrais sonder les alentours non ? Où si tu te transformes, ta vision sera certainement meilleure."_

" _Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me transformer maintenant. N'oublie pas que ça consomme beaucoup d'énergie. Et pour être franc, je suis beaucoup plus vulnérable dans les premières minutes qui suivent la transformation, car mon corps a besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y adapter. C'est l'un des inconvénients de ma nature."_

" _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? "_

Grimmjow eut quelques secondes de réflexion.

" _C'est dangereux mais je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter et trouver un refuge où on pourrait également se tenir en embuscade au cas où on serait réellement suivi. Ils ne s'attendront pas à nous voir prêt au combat. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. "_

Ichigo scruta à son tour les environs pour tenter de repérer la cachette idéale.

" _Il y a une sorte de grotte là bas. C'est peut être la tanière d'un ours. On pourrait s'y cacher. "_

" _T'es malade ?! Tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ? "_

" _Ne me dis pas que tu ne pourrais pas battre un ours ? "_

" _C'est un putain d'ours Ichigo ! Je suis sous forme humaine ! Le temps que je me transforme il pourra nous décapiter tous les deux d'un coup de patte ! Même si on arrivait à lui tenir tête, ça servirait de distraction et nos ennemis en profiterait pour nous poignarder dans le dos."_

" _Tu vois une meilleure option ?! "_

Grimmjow détestait l'admettre mais l'oni avait raison. Alors il se dirigea non sans crainte vers la petite grotte.

Il fut plus que soulagé de ne pas y trouver d'ours.

Les deux hommes s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre pour se tenir chaud et gardèrent leur sabre serrés entre leurs mains, se préparant à être attaqué à la moindre occasion.

 **x X x**

Au bout d'une demi heure d'attente dans l'obscurité, des mouvements se firent entendre et les deux hommes se crispèrent, prêts à dégainer leur sabre.

La lune éclaira un instant l'intérieur de la grotte, leurs ombres se profilant sur le sol. Mais deux autres ombres apparurent soudainement et ils se levèrent d'un bont, s'apprêtant à attaquer les premiers. Deux silhouettes s'avancèrent vers la grotte et d'un hochement de tête commun, ils se jetèrent sur les intrus.

Leurs sabres furent tous deux bloqués par ceux des deux inconnus et ils s'approchèrent plus encore, leurs traits se révélant peu à peu à la vue des deux fugitifs, malgré la cape rabattue sur leur tête. Grimmjow sembla se détendre et il se recula, sous le regard ahuri d'Ichigo qui finit par faire de même. Les inconnus dévoilèrent enfin leurs visages et le roux put distinguer une femme aux cheveux d'ébène très courts et un homme d'un âge avancé aux cheveux blonds.

_ Je me doutais bien que c'était toi Grimmjow, annonça l'homme d'une voix rauque et basse. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que toi, c'était certain.

_ Qui êtes vous, trancha l'oni agressivement, toujours sur ses gardes malgré la relative attitude détendue de Grimmjow.

_ J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, Kisuke. Comment tu nous as trouvé ?

_ Yoruichi a eu une vision. Nous savions que vous viendriez alors nous sommes venus à votre rencontre.

_ Qui êtes-vous, répéta le jeune homme en appuyant sur chaque mot.

La jeune femme qui jusque là était restée silencieuse, poussa un long soupir avant de s'approcher de lui et lui tendre la main.

_ Yoruichi, Onmyouji du temple rouge.

Ichigo faillit s'étouffer.

_ Tu m'as mené à des Onmyouji, s'offusqua-t-il. Alors c'était ça ton plan ?! Me donner à l'ennemi pour mieux te débarrasser de moi ?! J'ai été idiot de te faire confiance, cracha-t-il.

_ Oh là t'emporte pas gamin, le rabroua la femme. On est pas tes ennemis. Nous confonds pas avec ces enfoirés d'Onmyouji du temple noir, pesta-t-elle. On est venu ici pour t'aider alors tu ferais mieux d'être un peu plus reconnaissant.

_ Yoruichi, c'est tout à fait normal. Il ne nous connaît pas et qui plus est, on lui a sûrement raconté maintes histoires fausses à notre sujet. Sa réaction est légitime. Pardonne moi jeune homme je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je me nomme Urahara Kisuke et je suis moi aussi un Onmyouji du temple rouge. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions plus tard, je dois d'abord vous en poser quelques unes moi même pour être certain que tout est en ordre.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers Grimmjow.

_ Donne moi tes mains veux tu, je dois m'assurer que tu ne nécessites pas de soins d'urgences.

L'esprit obéit sagement et Kisuke fronça les sourcils dès que leurs mains entrèrent en contact.

_ Tu es beaucoup plus affaibli que je ne l'imaginais. On devra remédier à ça une fois arrivé à Las Noches. Est-ce que tes souvenirs sont complets ?

_ Nan. Je ne me rappelle que de vos faces de rat et du fait que je devais venir ici aussi vite que possible. C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit lorsque je me suis réveillé.

_ Au moins cela prouve que notre sort a fonctionné, déclara-t-il à l'intention de Yoruichi. Bon, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Puis il se tourna vers Ichigo.

_ Et toi, jeune homme, comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bien, je pense. Seulement épuisé.

_ Comme on pouvait s'y attendre. As-tu eu des visions ?

_ Oui, très peu cela dit.

Ichigo restait méfiant mais en même temps, il ne trouvait pas les deux personnages menaçants. En fait ils avaient surtout l'air curieux et inquiet de leur état.

_ C'est normal. Est-ce que Grimmjow t'as montré comment communiquer par la pensée ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Tenez, mangez donc un peu tant que vous le pouvez.

Yoruichi sortit deux petites boîtes de sa poche et tendit une de chaque aux deux hommes. Dans celle d'Ichigo se trouvaient des onigiri. Dans celle de Grimmjow, des fraises.

_ Tu manges des fraises, s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil. J'savais pas que les tigres mangeaient des fruits.

_ Je ne suis pas qu'un tigre, parvint il à articuler entre deux bouchées.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Grimmjow avait englouti toutes les fraises et il se léchait maintenant les doigts.

_ Voilà une chose que tu n'as pas oublié, commenta Kisuke en ricanant. Ton amour pour les fraises est resté intact. Tu pourras en manger bien plus lorsque nous serons en sécurité au temple, sois en assuré.

Grimmjow eut un sourire enfantin et Ichigo eut envie de se frapper le front contre le sol. IL dégusta ses onigiri plus lentement puis dès qu'il eut fini, Urahara les pressa de reprendre la route, prenant la tête de leur petit cortège.

 **x X x**

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais.

_ J'aurais préféré quelques explications, quand bien même l'idée ne m'aurait pas enchanté.

_ Je m'en souviendrais à l'avenir.

Les deux hommes marchaient tranquillement derrière les deux nouveaux venus, néanmoins toujours sur leurs gardes. Ils étaient quelque peu rassurés d'être en plus grand nombre. Au moins, s'ils étaient attaqués, ils auraient plus de chances de s'en sortir en combinant leurs efforts.

_ Comment tu les as rencontré, questionna le roux avec curiosité.

_ J'sais plus trop. Mais t'auras sûrement les réponses à tes questions quand on sera arrivé. Yoruichi n'est pas très bavarde, mais Kisuke lui se fera un plaisir de tout te raconter tant que ça sert ses intérêts. C'est une vraie piplette.

Ichigo retint un gloussement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est Las Noches ?

_ L'autre nom du temple rouge.

_ Il est réellement rouge ?

_ Bien sûr que non, idiot. On l'appelle comme ça parce que c'est là que vivait le Roi rouge, le premier Onmyouji.

_ Oh. Alors ces Onmyoujis sont ses disciples ?

_ Plus que ça. Ce sont ses descendants, que ce soit une descendance directe ou non.

_ Vraiment ? Je pensais que tous les Onmyouji descendaient du Roi rouge.

_ C'est une fausse légende. Un autre Onmyouji est apparu après lui, et ses descendants à lui habitent le temple noir. Ce sont eux qui cherchent à neutraliser les oni, je pense. Je n'en sais pas plus que ça. Enfin, c'est surtout que je ne m'en rappelle pas tellement.

Ichigo se mit à bâiller plus que de raison. Grimmjow remarqua alors sa mine tiraillée et épuisée. Il eut pitié de lui. Sans crier gare, il prit sa forme animal, surprenant le jeune homme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te transformer.

_ Grimpes sur mon dos, ordonna-t-il d'un ton grincheux. On a encore beaucoup de route, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre te lamenter toutes les cinq minutes.

_ Je ne me lamente pas, s'offusqua le roux.

_ Bah ça va pas tarder. Grimpes et tais toi.

Marmonnant trop bas pour que le tigre ne puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit, il prit place sur son dos et ils se remirent en route, sous les regards amusés de Yoruichi et Kisuke.

Ichigo se plaça plus confortablement sur le dos de la bête, se penchant en avant pour poser sa tête contre sa fourrure soyeuse. Il ferma les yeux et peu à peu, il fut emporté par le sommeil. Ses respirations lentes chatouillaient la fourrure du tigre qui fit tout son possible pour ignorer cette sensation un peu étrange. Le poids de l'oni sur son dos ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela. En fait, pour tout avoué, il se sentait rassuré sans vraiment se l'expliquer.

Grimmjow espérait que le roux aurait une autre vision dans son sommeil. Cette femme l'intriguait grandement et ne pas se souvenir d'elle le rendait nerveux. Il avait l'impression qu'une part importante de son existence lui était arrachée, créant en lui un grand vide qu'il voulait absolument combler.

 **x X x**

 _Il pouvait voir Grimmjow sous sa forme de tigre, faisant des rondes avec agitation devant une porte en bois. Il le savait à la manière dont sa queue se balançait activement et à ses oreilles partiellement rabattues : il était inquiet. Des cris de douleur filtraient à travers la porte. Des cris de femme, et Ichigo songea qu'elle donnait peut être naissance à son enfant. Mais cette pensée s'évanouit rapidement et il ne put qu'assister à la scène._

 _Le tigre se mit à rugir partiellement en entendant les cris, comme s'il ne les supportait pas. Puis il se mit à gratter furieusement contre la porte en bois. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas déjà réduite en pièce._

 _Subitement, d'autres cris s'élevèrent dans les airs. Des pleurs pour être plus précis. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et le tigre se rua dans la pièce, reprenant forme humaine au passage. Ichigo le suivit à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne se referme._

 _Il put reconnaître Yoruichi se tenant adossée au mur du côté droit, tandis que Grimmjow se tenait près du lit du côté gauche. La femme semblait épuisée mais son visage restait toujours aussi flou à ses yeux. Elle passa sa main délicatement sur celle de Grimmjow alors qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle sur le lit._

 _Un minuscule bébé se tenait entre ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes et gesticulant incessamment._

 __ Est-ce qu'il est malade, interrogea-t-il avec inquiétude._

 __ Non, sourit-elle en serrant sa main. Il est en parfaite santé._

 __ Alors pourquoi pleure-t-il autant ?_

 __ Les premières respirations sont toujours un peu douloureuses pour un nouveau né; expliqua-t-elle avec tendresse. Il s'arrêtera bientôt, quand il sera épuisé par tant d'agitation._

 _Grimmjow observa l'enfant avec curiosité. Il semblait si fragile. Et il pleurait tellement que son visage était tout rouge, contrastant fortement avec sa peau de porcelaine._

 _Il approcha sa main du nouveau né et il s'arrêta de pleurer subitement, ouvrant grand les yeux pour fixer son regard mordoré sur l'énorme main qui se tenait devant lui. Le bébé tandis ses bras dans l'optique de saisir les doigts de l'homme mais ses petites mains n'avaient pas assez de force. Il semblait fasciné et curieux. Et l'homme l'était tout autant._

 _La mère du petit observa la scène avec tendresse, retenant de justesse quelques gloussements face au regard ahuri et enfantin de Grimmjow. Il semblait ne pas vouloir détourner son attention de ce petit être, ce qui conférait à la scène un aspect magique et attendrissant._

 __ Promets moi que tu veilleras sur lui Grimmjow._

 __ C'est ton fils, c'est à toi de-_

 _En voyant du sang s'écouler d'entre les lèvres de la femme, son sourire goguenard s'effaça._

 __ Je ne pourrais pas prendre soin de lui bien longtemps, souffla-t-elle avec tristesse. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. Promets le moi._

 _Comme pour appuyer les propos de sa mère, le bébé se remit à pleurer. Grimmjow le souleva délicatement pour le positionner confortablement entre ses bras musclés. L'enfant se calma à nouveau. Son corps était tout chaud, tout comme celui de Grimmjow qui sembla se réchauffer à son contact._

 __ Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, commenta Yoruichi d'un ton narquois._

 _Grimmjow l'ignora, focalisant toute son attention sur le bébé._

 __ C'est promis, murmura-t-il enfin en effleurant la joue de l'enfant du bout de son nez, une douce caresse qui finit d'apaiser le nourrisson._

 _Il s'endormit paisiblement entre ses bras, et la vision s'effaça peu à peu._

 **x X x**

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait et il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante qui filtrait dans la chambre, son bras effleurant une peau douce et brûlante.

 _Hein ?_

Ichigo se releva en vitesse, affolé, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu se produire. Il se trouvait dans une chambre qui lui était totalement inconnue, allongé dans un lit à baldaquin si large qu'il semblait bien petit à côté; mais surtout , il était allongé à côté d'un Grimmjow profondément endormi, torse nu et visiblement très épuisé. Il semblait avoir de la fièvre et le roux ne savait que faire en le voyant ainsi tourmenté.

Il était tenté de le réveiller mais il ne voulait pas perturber son sommeil. D'un autre côté, en sortant de la chambre, il pourrait peut être trouver de l'aide. Mais là encore, cela posait problème : il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en sécurité pour demander l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre.

Où étaient donc passés Yoruichi et Kisuke ?

Mais l'esprit trancha pour lui lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux faiblement.

_ T'es enfin réveillé, marmonna-t-il en se relevant lentement, se frottant les yeux. Comment tu te sens ?

_ C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça, s'offusqua Ichigo, inquiet. Tu es brûlant, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu es sûr que tu as dormi ?

_ Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura-t-il d'une voix teintée de sommeil; c'est simplement parce que je récupère mon énergie. Kisuke m'a donné un remède pour accélérer le processus. D'où ma chaleur corporelle plus élevée. Normalement, ça devrait se calmer d'ici quelques heures.

_ Oh.

Le roux resta silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes. Pendant ce temps, il détailla le torse musclé du bleuté, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un étrange tatouage sur son abdomen. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau, son regard teinté de curiosité.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Simplement la preuve que je suis l'un des six esprits protecteurs. Le sceau sur mon masque en est aussi un. Et s'il s'active, je sombrerai à nouveau dans un sommeil profond jusqu'à ce qu'on me réveille à nouveau, expliqua-t-il calmement, laissant le roux tracer les contours de la marque.

Être ainsi touché n'était certainement pas une de ses habitudes. Cela ne le laissait pas serein, mais il se sentait capable d'accorder sa confiance à l'oni. Grimmjow avait le sentiment qu'Ichigo ne lui ferait jamais de mal. C'était une sensation apaisante et il tenta de s'imprégner de celle-ci, son corps se relaxant progressivement au toucher du roux.

Il se laissa retomber en arrière, fermant les yeux pour faire le tri dans son esprit. Il avait des questions à poser, et nul doute qu'Ichigo souhaiterait savoir comment ils étaient parvenus jusqu'ici.

_ J'ai eu une vision, l'interrompit le roux avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

Grimmjow posa sur lui un regard intrigué, attentif.

_ Tu te trouvais au chevet de cette femme, reprit-il d'un ton doux, à la limite du murmure. Elle venait d'accoucher. Tu lui as promis de veiller sur l'enfant, parce qu'elle savait que tôt ou tard elle allait mourir.

Cette phrase lui mit les larmes aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Grimmjow fut d'abord surpris puis attristé. Il essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues avec douceur, analysant en même temps les nouvelles informations. Ichigo se replaça à côté de lui, le regard rivé au plafond, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration.

_ D'ici peu de temps je retrouverais ma mémoire. On pourra enfin savoir qui était cette femme. Et on pourra commencer ton entraînement, annonça l'esprit d'une voix rauque. On est enfin au Hueco Mundo, la terre des Onmyouji. Et nous nous trouvons à Las Noches, le temple rouge. Ce lieu est protégé par de puissantes barrières magiques, renforcées par des tours de garde réguliers et minutieusement organisés. Nous sommes en sécurité. Tu n'as rien à craindre tant que tu seras ici.

_ Où sont Yoruichi et Kisuke ?

_ Probablement occupés à régler les derniers détails concernant notre arrivée. Tu les rencontreras probablement plus tard au cours de la journée.

Ichigo hocha délicatement de la tête, son attention toujours focalisée sur le plafond. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil la chevelure bleue de l'esprit. Grimmjow observait l'oni, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Mais il était trop fatigué pour faire le moindre effort, alors il se replaça confortablement dans le lit, sa tête reposant sur le torse du roux. Intrigué et surpris par ce soudain contact, Ichigo n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement.

Les yeux fermés, Grimmjow put néanmoins deviner son trouble. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il huma l'odeur de l'oni.

_ J'ai toujours l'impression que ton odeur m'est familière, souffla-t-il en expirant, enfouissant son visage contre la peau tiède de son torse, sa main calleuse et brûlante reposant contre la hanche droite d'Ichigo. Ce dernier frissonna au contact, se raidissant quelque peu, pas habitué à une telle attitude de la part de l'esprit, ni même de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il voulut interroger Grimmjow mais fut coupé dans son élan par le son de sa respiration profonde.

Le bleuté s'était assoupi, serrant contre lui le corps svelte et mince du roux.

 **x**

Voici la fin de ce chapitre ~

On termine sur une note douce et agréable !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Rendez-vous Jeudi prochain pour la

suite des aventures de nos deux p'tits loups !


	8. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Comment ça va ?

Me voici de retour avec le sixième chapitre !

Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

C'est parti !

 **P.**

 **x**

 **Chapitre 6.**

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Ichigo avait fini par se lever avec la plus grande précaution pour ne pas perturber le sommeil du bleuté, grimaçant en entendant son ventre gargouiller affreusement. Sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit de la chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Yoruichi.

_ T'es réveillé gamin, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Bien, ça me fera du travail en moins. La marmotte est toujours endormie ?

_ Il serait sage de le laisser dormir encore un peu, conseilla le roux en espérant qu'il ne sonnait pas trop impoli.

_ Kisuke doit passer le voir de toute façon, alors il s'en chargera à ma place, déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je parie que t'as faim. Suis moi, je vais te guider.

Il la suivit les mains dans les poches de son hakama noir, observant les couloirs très lumineux et sobrement décorés. Une odeur d'encens et de plantes médicinales flottait dans l'air, et Ichigo se dit que c'était une odeur apaisante quoi qu'un peu forte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers une fenêtre pour entrevoir un jardin luxuriant et coloré, agrémenté d'un bassin circulaire ressemblant un peu à celui du le temple du sommeil, si ce n'était qu'il semblait plus petit.

Enfin, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une large porte qu'elle entrouvrit pour le laisser passer. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait une immense salle de réception dans laquelle étaient exposés de nombreux tableaux et des statues figurant hommes et femmes inconnus de l'oni.

_ Bienvenu à Las Noches, annonça Yoruichi. Le temple rouge est heureux de t'accueillir parmi ses plus fidèles serviteurs, Kurosaki Ichigo.

En entendant sa voix forte et assurée, les quelques Onmyouji présents dans la pièce applaudirent avec enthousiasme. Ichigo leur attribua un sourire gêné mais reconnaissant.

_ Pourquoi Las Noches, demanda le roux afin d'éviter le sujet de son arrivée.

_ Regarde au dessus de ta tête, indiqua Yoruichi.

Il fit comme demandé et poussa un "wow" d'admiration. Une gigantesque fresque représentant un ciel étoilé et une lune pleine couvrait le plafond.

_ On surnomme également cet endroit le palais de la nuit éternelle, à cause de cette seule fresque. Il y en a une similaire dans la salle du conseil, expliqua-t-elle. Bon, j'adorerais répondre à tes questions mais c'est trop de travail pour moi, et j'en ai déjà assez comme ça. Tu vois le vieil homme là bas, questionna-t-elle en pointant du doigt le principal concerné se tenant au fond de la pièce ; va le voir, il te donnera de quoi faire taire ton estomac pour le reste de la journée. Quand tu auras fini, demande lui de te mener aux jardins. Je pense que tu aimeras la vue. Grimmjow t'y rejoindras dès qu'il en aura fini avec Kisuke. Vous aurez certainement tout un tas de choses à vous dire, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux avant de disparaître subitement.

Bien sûr cela n'étonna pas vraiment Ichigo, habitué à ce genre de phénomène. Il s'approcha lentement du vieil homme et le salua poliment.

_ Vous devez être Ichigo. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. Je me nomme Taro ***** et je suis l'un des guérisseurs du temple. Vous devez mourir de faim, installez vous à une table. Je vous apporte de quoi vous sustenter.

_ Je suis également heureux de vous connaître, Taro-san. Merci beaucoup.

Il prit place à la table la plus proche, observant distraitement un tableau en attendant le retour du guérisseur. Il ne fut pas bien long.

_ Voilà pour vous !

Il posa devant lui un plateau tant garni qu'Ichigo se demanda un instant s'il pourrait réellement tout avaler. Mais les gargouillements de son ventre finirent de le convaincre. Sa faim était telle qu'il aurait pu dévorer tout ce que le temple recelait.

Il se mit à manger frénétiquement, sous les rires du vieil homme avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse également sans que l'oni ne s'en soucie. Et juste au moment où Ichigo vidait le dernier bol, il réapparut aussitôt, emportant le plateau avec lui alors qu'il demandait au roux de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit sans protester.

Taro alla en cuisine pour apporter les plats à nettoyer puis il reprit son chemin, guidant Ichigo à travers les couloirs jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre les jardins.

La vue qui lui était offerte était à couper le souffle. Il put distinguer des roses, des lys, des orchidées, du thym, du persil, de la camomille ; toutes sortes de plantes et de fleurs qui pourraient avoir une utilité si elles étaient utilisées pour concocter un remède, ou tout simplement pour la cuisine. Il y avait également une parcelle de terre réservée aux fruits et légumes. Sur la gauche se trouvait une sorte de terrasse où se trouvaient des bancs de granit, et des sortes d'alcôves tissées à l'aide de lianes et de bambou.

_ Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur la terrasse, ou même faire une sieste dans l'une des alcôves, en attendant l'arrivée de Grimmjow-sama. Vous pouvez aussi vous asseoir près du bassin, si vous le souhaitez. Mettez vous à votre aise, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites donc tinter cette clochette ; déclara-t-il en posant le petit objet entre ses mains, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Le soleil brillait d'une douce lueur, un léger vent faisant bruisser les feuilles, apportant à cette scène une touche de sérénité plus que bienvenue. Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration, le sentiment d'être enfin en sécurité étant maintenant définitivement ancré en lui. Il choisit de s'allonger dans l'une des alcôves en attendant Grimmjow, progressivement bercé par le champ des oiseaux et le doux son de la brise faisant frissonner la nature.

 **x X x**

Grimmjow ouvrit un oeil, puis un deuxième ; baillant fortement alors qu'il s'étirait lentement tel un félin. En remarquant l'importante luminosité dans la pièce, il en déduisit qu'il était presque midi. Il était parfaitement reposé et sentait la faim poindre violemment. Il remarqua alors Kisuke assis sur une chaise à sa droite, son sourire espiègle ancré sur ses lèvres.

_ Je vois que cette longue nuit de sommeil t'as fait le plus grand bien, tu m'en vois rassuré.

_ Où est Ichi, le questionna-t-il abruptement.

_ Yoruichi l'a mené à la salle de réception, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Quoi que vu l'heure, il doit sûrement déjà t'attendre aux jardins.

Le sourire d'Urahara s'effaça pour laisser place au sérieux.

_ Mais plus important, reprit-il ; j'ai besoin de savoir si tes souvenirs te sont revenus.

Le bleuté soupira, passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse déjà bien ébouriffée.

_ Malheureusement, oui.

_ Comment penses-tu le lui annoncer ?

_ J'sais pas.

_ Veux-tu que je m'en charge ?

_ C'est à moi de le faire ; le coupa-t-il avec autorité. Contente toi de lui expliquer le strict minimum.

_ Tu ne pourras pas éviter cette conversation encore longtemps, Grimmjow. Mais je doute que tu aies prévu de tout lui révéler de but en blanc, je me trompe ?

L'esprit grogna, n'aimant pas le fait que l'Onmyouji ait toujours raison à son sujet.

_ Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, néanmoins je me vois dans l'obligation de t'informer que plus tu attendras et plus cela risque d'être compliqué.

_ Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà, Kisuke.

_ Et bien justement, j'étais ici pour t'annoncer une nouvelle qui risque de ne pas te plaire.

Grimmjow grinça des dents, se préparant à entendre ce que l'homme avait à lui annoncer.

_ Nnoitra a été réveillé, reprit l'Onmyouji froidement.

Grimmjow lâcha un juron.

_ Quand ?

_ Cette nuit même.

_ Tu en es certain ?

_ Yoruichi est catégorique. Tu sais très bien à quel point ses visions sont justes.

_ Qui ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

_ Je ne peux pas encore te répondre, mais tu dois d'ores et déjà te préparer à l'idée de devoir l'affronter. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de commencer son entraînement dès aujourd'hui. Nnoitra n'aura aucune pitié Grimmjow. Si tu souhaites tenir ta promesse, il faudra te préparer à toute éventualité.

_ Qu'a décidé le conseil ?

_ Tant qu'il sera entre ces murs, nous le protégerons comme nous le pourrons. Mais un jour, il devra s'en aller, et alors il n'aura d'autre choix que de survivre par ses propres moyens. Avec ton aide, bien entendu. Je dois t'avouer que tous n'étaient pas aussi enjoués que nous à l'idée de l'accueillir. Mugen ***** le premier. Il pense que c'est un infiltré et que, tôt ou tard, il se retournera contre nous. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de vous donner une chance, mais qui sait combien de temps il résistera avant de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour prouver son hypothèse. Bien sûr, nous savons tous deux ce qu'il en est réellement. Ichigo est tout sauf notre ennemi et je compte bien faire en sorte que les choses restent ainsi. Et pour cela, Grimmjow, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

_ Ne me demande pas de lui mentir, Kisuke. J'ai déjà assez de poids sur mes épaules, je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes une couche ; feula-t-il.

_ Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de gagner sa confiance. Je me charge du reste.

_ J'le sens très mal. T'as intérêt à pas foutre en l'air mes efforts parce que sinon j'te jure que j'te ferais la peau.

_ Loin de moi cette idée, mon ami. Tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre, conseilla Kisuke en se levant pour quitter la pièce. Mais avant cela, je crois qu'un bon bain ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. C'est fou ce que tu empestes !

_ Hors de ma vue sale fouine, grogna Grimmjow en lançant son oreiller furieusement sur un Kisuke d'ores et déjà hors de la chambre.

Soupirant, le bleuté se leva pour gagner les bains, l'esprit tourmenté par ce qu'il devait annoncer au roux.

 _Dans quel merdier j'me suis encore fourré…_

 **x X x**

L'oni avait fini par s'endormir dans son alcôve et rien n'aurait pu perturber son sommeil, vu la manière dont il ronflait bruyamment. En le voyant ainsi relaxé, Grimmjow avait d'abord tenté d'étouffer son rire mais bien vite toute trace d'humour s'en était allée. Il s'assit sur un banc, le regard toujours rivé sur le visage serein d'Ichigo.

Comment devait-il s'y prendre ?

Plus il y pensait et plus il en venait à la conclusion suivante : la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller droit au but, peu importe les réactions du roux. Grimmjow était persuadé qu'Ichigo serait furieux. Il lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir dévoilé la vérité plus tôt, peut être même le soupçonnerait-il de manipulation, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Mais il espérait au plus profond de lui même que le démon saurait voir au delà des apparences et prendrait sur lui pour comprendre les véritables intentions de l'esprit. Il espérait que, malgré sa colère, il trouverait le moyen de lui pardonner et de lui faire confiance.

Ce n'est que lorsque Ichigo posa une main sur son épaule, pour le sortir de sa transe, qu'il comprit enfin que le jeune homme s'était réveillé ; et qu'il semblait inquiet de le voir si silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, questionna-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

_ Je dois te parler, avoua-t-il sans détour, tentant de maîtriser le ton de sa voix pour ne pas alerter plus que nécessaire le jeune homme. Je sais que j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt, mais les événements ne me l'ont pas permis.

_ Tu m'inquiètes, commenta Ichigo en prenant place à côté de lui ; pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire, marmonna-t-il ensuite.

Grimmjow esquissa un faible sourire.

_ Sûrement parce que ce sera le cas, souffla-t-il. Cette femme que tu vois dans tes visions, je l'ai effectivement connue. Pour être exact, elle fut la dernière personne à me réveiller avant que tu ne me sortes de mon sommeil. Je l'ai protégée une année entière, expliqua-t-il en fixant le sol délibérément. Elle se nommait Masaki. Et c'était ta mère.

Le roux crut perdre son souffle. Peu importe à quel point son instinct lui avait crié que cette femme ne lui était pas inconnue, il ne s'était en aucun cas préparé à cela. Peu importe à quel point il se démenait pour se rappeler son visage, ses traits demeuraient flous. Parce qu'Ichigo l'avait à peine connue. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle était ce que son père avait bien voulu lui dire avant d'être fait prisonnier par Genryusai. Et à vrai dire, c'était bien peu.

Grimmjow était tendu, attendant avec anxiété une quelconque réaction de la part du jeune homme, bien trop silencieux à son goût.

Ce dernier finit par laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement et de tristesse mêlés.

_ Je m'en étais douté, avoua-t-il faiblement. Au plus profond de moi, je savais que j'étais lié à elle. Je n'arrivais tout bonnement pas à m'en rappeler, donc je ne faisais que refuser de voir les choses en face, trop apeuré par la vérité. Pour être franc, je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas cherché à garder cette vérité cachée. J'aimerais t'en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé parce que, curieusement, je me sens libéré d'un énorme poids sur mes épaules, acheva-t-il, sa main toujours posée sur l'épaule de l'esprit.

Grimmjow daigna enfin soutenir son regard, lui aussi soulagé d'un poids dont il ne pensait pas pouvoir se débarrasser.

_ Tu n'es pas en colère ?

_ Pas le moins du monde, assura-t-il calmement.

Le bleuté se mura dans le silence, semblant chercher un moyen de continuer la conversation. En réalité, il songeait surtout à un moyen de répondre aux questions qu'Ichigo ne manquerait pas de poser maintenant qu'il s'était confié, à un moyen de ne pas tout lui révéler du premier coup pour lui éviter une douleur qu'il jugeait inutile, et qui causerait bien trop de dégâts. C'était bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

_ Comment était-elle, demanda-t-il timidement, désireux d'en savoir plus sur cette femme qu'il n'avait pas connue.

Grimmjow pouvait comprendre son besoin de mettre un terme à son ignorance. Il pouvait au moins répondre à cette question avec franchise. C'était la moindre des choses, se convainquit-il.

_ Elle était très respectée ici, à Las Noches. Partout où elle allait, il n'y avait que rires, sourires, bonheur. C'était une Onmyouji hors pair, malgré sa santé fragile ; une guérisseuse très douée, une personne charmante et attentive, généreuse ; une femme forte, curieuse, vive d'esprit ; décrit-il avec un doux sourire en se rappelant Masaki dans toute sa splendeur. Yoruichi et ta mère étaient très proches, et Kisuke l'a formée depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle était comme une fille pour lui.

_ Et pour toi ?

La question avait été murmurée, et si Grimmjow n'avait pas été si proche, il ne l'aurait pas entendue.

_ Elle était mon amie, la première amie que j'ai jamais eu. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Kisuke et moi on se serait certainement étripé, ajouta-t-il avec un rire moqueur et bref.

Ichigo sourit, s'imaginant les deux hommes en train de se quereller pour toutes sortes de raisons.

_ Comment est-elle morte ?

Grimmjow se mordit l'intérieur des joues. La tentation était trop forte, mais pour le bien d'Ichigo il se devait de garder le silence à ce sujet. Seulement, le regard empli d'espoir et de curiosité du jeune homme rendait la tâche difficile.

_ Je ne suis pas certain qu'en parler soit une bonne idée, annonça-t-il, posant son regard désolé sur le roux. Mais un jour peut être je t'expliquerais tout, je te le promets.

Ichigo soupira de désespoir et de frustration. Une part de lui comprenait les réticences de l'esprit mais une autre était indignée. Il s'agissait de sa mère. Il avait le droit de savoir !

_ Que peux-tu me dire alors, interrogea-t-il plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, son ton sonnant comme blessé, déçu, abattu.

Grimmjow eut un pincement au coeur en l'entendant.

_ Je peux te dire que tu peux être fier d'être son fils, et que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de sa mort. Qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout au monde, et que chaque fois qu'elle t'a tenu dans ses bras, tu as fait de sa vie un paradis sur Terre. Si tu avais vu son sourire chaque fois que son regard se posait sur toi ; souffla l'esprit douloureusement en se remémorant toutes les fois où il avait assisté à cette scène, gravée au plus profond de son esprit. Tu dois me croire, Ichi. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde que de pouvoir te serrer dans ses bras. Et tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, elle l'a fait pour ton bonheur.

_ Si mon bonheur était si cher à ses yeux, pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici aujourd'hui ?

Ces derniers mots se brisèrent en un murmure alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour contenir ses larmes. Le bleuté serra les poings, ressentant la douleur et la tristesse de l'oni comme si ce fut la sienne. C'était le prix à payer, se dit-il en faisant face à ce sentiment avec toute sa volonté. C'était son châtiment et il était prêt à l'accepter et le subir autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

Mais les larmes d'Ichigo furent comme des milliers de coups de poignard dans son dos, et ne pouvant plus supporter cette vue, il se leva pour fuir ; optant pour sa forme animale, bondissant hors de vue aussi furieusement qu'un ouragan prêt à tout dévaster sur son passage.

Dissimulé à l'ombre d'un arbre, Kisuke avait assisté à la scène. Et même lorsque Ichigo laissait libre cours à son chagrin, et que Grimmjow allait se retrancher dans sa tanière pour fuir le passé qu'il avait lui même ramené à la surface, il ne fit rien ; se contentant de rester immobile, écoutant religieusement les sanglots d'un enfant séparé de sa mère bien trop tôt.

 **x X x**

_ Est-ce qu'il lui a parlé ?

Il était très tard et Yoruichi revenait de mission. Comme toujours, elle passait rendre visite au vieil homme dans son bureau pour le tenir au courant, et elle avait croisé au passage un Grimmjow d'une humeur massacrante. Pour ajouter à la tension qui semblait régner au temple, elle avait entendu des Onmyouji chuchoter à propos d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme refusait de sortir de sa chambre et de toucher à toute forme de nourriture.

La question était bien sûr futile, mais Kisuke prit néanmoins la peine d'y répondre.

_ C'était nécessaire. Je dois bien admettre que c'était une expérience douloureuse, autant pour lui que pour moi. Et je ne mentionnerai pas Ichigo.

_ Comment a-t-il réagi ?

_ Curieusement, il l'a bien pris au début, mais il s'est vite laissé submerger par ses émotions. Il faut le comprendre, il ne l'a pas connue. Il a grandi loin d'elle. Aucun enfant ne devrait subir cela. Et maintenant qu'il a l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur elle, le droit de connaître la vérité est maintenu hors d'atteinte. Il est légitimement frustré et attristé. Et cela est d'autant plus douloureux pour Grimmjow. Tu sais à quel point c'est un sujet sensible pour lui, ajouta le vieil homme en scrutant les réactions de son acolyte.

Yoruichi gardait les bras croisés dans une attitude qui se voulait indifférente, mais sa mine sombre et froide laissait entrevoir sans difficulté sa contrariété et sa peine. Kisuke mieux que quiconque savait qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de la mort de Masaki et n'était pas prête de le faire. Elle vivait toujours dans le passé, ce qui expliquait son comportement envers Grimmjow, et sa réticence à vouloir discuter avec le jeune homme lorsque Urahara lui avait suggéré d'être celle qui lui révélerait la vérité.

_ Comment s'est passé ta mission, demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Bien, comme toujours. J'ai déjà rendu mon rapport au conseil, je voulais t'informer de mon retour.

_ As-tu eu d'autres visions ?

_ Pas depuis la dernière. Nnoitra n'aurait jamais dû être réveillé. De tous les esprits, il est le plus instable. Et ça ne me dit rien de bon, Kisuke. J'aimerais pouvoir penser autrement mais je ne crois pas que Grimmjow soit capable de l'affronter, et soyons honnête, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de lui tenir tête, toi et moi, grogna l'Onmyouji.

_ Tu dois lui laisser une chance, Yoruichi. La situation est différente. Il a Ichigo auprès de lui. J'ai foi en eux, et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant. Je comprends tes inquiétudes, mais nous devons tout de même garder espoir. Rien n'est encore perdu, l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix ferme mais douce.

Elle se renfrogna mais consentit à esquisser un faible sourire, le remerciant silencieusement pour son soutien. Le vieil homme se focalisa à nouveau sur sa paperasse tandis que la brune quittait son bureau pour gagner ses quartiers.

 _Espérons que ces deux idiots trouveront le moyen de gagner en puissance_ , songea-t-elle avec lassitude. _Quelque chose se prépare et mon petit doigt me dit qu'on risque d'y perdre gros..._

 **x**

Sixième chapitre dans la poche !

Rendez-vous Jeudi prochain pour la suite !


	9. Chapter 7

Bonjour !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les horribles

fautes dans le chapitre précédent ~

Celles-ci ont échappé à ma relecture ~

Je vous laisse sans plus attendre découvrir

ce nouveau chapitre !

 **x**

 **Chapitre 7.**

Il faisait nuit noire et Grimmjow était toujours aussi furieux, frustré. Mais l'inquiétude prit le pas sur tout le reste, en réalisant qu'Ichigo n'était plus sorti de sa chambre depuis leur discussion. Alors d'un pas souple et agile, sous sa forme de tigre, il gagna la chambre du jeune homme. Il fut étonné de trouver la porte entrouverte mais n'hésita pas à entrer, sautant sur le lit pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le roux, qui sursauta en sentant le poids de l'animal peser subitement sur son corps.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'indigna-t-il en essayant de le pousser.

_ Je te punis pour être si stupide. Avoir un idiot affamé et à bout de force pour maître est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Ton entraînement commence dès demain, tu dois être en forme. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever et d'aller manger, ajouta-t-il en baillant, reposant son énorme tête sur le corps immobile du jeune homme.

_ Je pourrais peut être bouger si tu ne m'écrasais pas autant, rétorqua Ichigo.

Pour toute réponse, une langue chaude et râpeuse lécha sa joue.

_ Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, s'offusqua le roux en frottant cette dernière. Je venais de me laver !

Grimmjow se mit à ronronner, sa tête venant se frotter contre le visage du démon, à la manière d'un chat en quête d'attention.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup, questionna le roux, mi amusé mi exaspéré. Tu es en chaleur ?

Grimmjow grogna.

_ Ne dis pas d'idioties.

_ Tu n'as pas à te tenir responsable de mon état, déclara le roux avec plus de sérieux. Je ne t'en veux pas, Grimmjow, à vrai dire je m'en veux. Je me sens si vulnérable et impuissant, je ne comprends qu'à peine ce qui se passe et je suis sensé digérer toutes ces informations pour accomplir quelque chose qui me dépasse. Je ne sais même pas si je serais à la hauteur de vos attentes !

L'esprit l'avait écouté religieusement, comprenant son besoin de se confier à autrui. Il songea qu'il devrait lui aussi se confier au jeune homme, par soucis d'équité mais aussi dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

_ Tu n'as pas non plus à te tenir responsable du mien, annonça-t-il en se plaçant de manière à ne plus écraser le roux. Tes peurs sont légitimes et compréhensibles. Je suis tout aussi perdu que toi, mais je sais qu'il est hors de question que tu sois le seul à porter ce poids sur tes épaules. Nous sommes liés, Ichigo. Et tant que je respirerai, je ferais tout pour t'aider dans ta quête. Alors je t'en prie ne te renferme pas sur toi même, ne t'encombres pas de poids inutiles. Je serais à tes côtés jusqu'au bout. Et si tu sens le besoin de te reposer sur moi, n'aies aucune hésitation.

Ichigo hocha de la tête, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Il se sentait soulagé et redevable. Avoir une épaule sûre sur laquelle se reposer était rassurant.

_ Ichi.

_ Hm ?

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir ravivé tous ces souvenirs, s'excusa platement le tigre. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

_ C'est oublié, le rassura le roux, glissant une main avec tendresse à travers la fourrure de son cou massif.

Les ronronnements de l'esprit reprirent de plus bel. Une douce chaleur s'empara de lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux et posait à nouveau sa tête sur le torse d'Ichigo. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à deux doigts de sombrer dans le sommeil, mais l'oni se releva subitement en entendant son ventre gargouiller furieusement.

_ Je ferais peut être mieux d'aller manger, commenta-t-il en riant bêtement.

_ Vas-y sans moi, répondit Grimmjow, tentant de s'endormir.

_ Tu ne viens pas manger ? Mais.. je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver mon chemin seul. Il y a trop de couloirs ici, gémit-il.

_ Très bien, soupira le tigre, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. J'arrive.

Il se leva et s'étira paresseusement puis rejoignit le roux avec lenteur. En passant à côté de lui, il donna un léger coup de tête à sa jambe puis à sa main, ronronnant de satisfaction en sentant le jeune homme caresser distraitement le sommet de son crâne.

 **x X x**

Yoruichi s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de réception pour déguster son repas mais ses pas s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée lorsqu'elle remarqua l'oni assis à l'une des tables, le tigre allongé à côté de lui sur le banc en bois. Ils étaient plongés dans une discussion triviale qu'elle ne chercha pas à écouter. Elle resta simplement dans l'ombre, adossée au mur, observant curieusement les deux personnages.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Kisuke s'approcher d'elle pour lui aussi contempler Ichigo et Grimmjow.

_ Et bien, ils sont plus proches que ce à quoi on s'attendait.

_ C'est le fils de Masaki, Kisuke. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais exactement mais ça ne m'étonne pas, rétorqua la femme en lui accordant un regard ennuyé.

_ N'as-tu rien remarqué, s'étonna l'Onmyouji. Moi qui te pensais plus observatrice ! En tous cas je suis rassuré. J'ai hâte de voir les prouesses de notre nouvel élève, commenta le vieil homme avec un rire discret.

_ L'entraînement va être coriace. Ichigo a tout intérêt à s'accrocher, ajouta Yoruichi d'un ton sombre.

_ Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie !

_ Je me réjouirais lorsque je pourrais voir ses progrès de mes propres yeux, rétorqua-t-elle avant de prendre un air plus sérieux encore. J'ai eu une vision, Kisuke. Les amis d'Ichigo courent un grave danger.

_ Tu voudrais que nous leur venions en aide ?

_ Personnellement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais si Grimmjow l'apprend, c'est certainement la première chose qu'il fera. Il cherchera à les mettre en sécurité, pour le bien être d'Ichi. Je veux nous éviter d'être confronté à plus d'ennuis que nous ne l'avons prévu.

Urahara scruta pensivement les traits de la jeune femme puis finit par lui sourire, sa décision prise.

_ J'en toucherais quelques mots au conseil demain matin.

_ Les convaincre ne sera pas une tâche aisée.

_ Me sous-estimerais-tu Yoruichi ?

_ J'énonce simplement des faits, conclut-elle froidement en quittant la pièce.

Grimmjow s'était assoupi au côté d'Ichigo tandis que ce dernier dégustait son repas silencieusement. Kisuke resta pour les observer sans bruit, analysant leurs faits et gestes, éprouvant leur complicité. Il n'avait jamais vu Grimmjow aussi serein depuis le décès de Masaki. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle penserait d'eux en les voyant ainsi, si proches, comme hors d'atteinte du temps et de ses ravages. Puis il sourit en se disant qu'elle serait probablement la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

Son fils était devenu un admirable jeune homme, et l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde veillait sur lui de près comme de loin.

Laissant les deux hommes vaquer à leurs occupations, il alla regagner ses appartements pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Demain allait être une rude journée pour chacun d'entre eux.

 **x X x**

Au petit matin, après avoir copieusement déjeuné et s'être débarbouillé, Ichigo croisa Kisuke dans les couloirs. La tentation de le questionner était trop forte.

C'était sans compter sur la perspicacité du vieil homme.

_ Tu m'as l'air agité, jeune homme. Puis-je t'aider ?

_ Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre patience et de votre temps, répondit-il timidement.

_ Au contraire ! Je serais ravi de discuter avec toi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on reçoit de la visite, tu sais. Ce lieu est très reclus et n'entre que très peu en contact avec le reste du monde. Alors tu comprendras aisément que ta présence ici est comme le vent frais d'une nouvelle matinée.

L'oni gloussa, peu certain de mériter tant d'intérêt mais néanmoins touché par la bonne humeur de cet homme, visiblement très atypique.

_ Urahara-san, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

_ Je t'en prie, Kisuke sera amplement suffisant. Que souhaites-tu savoir, Ichigo-kun ? Je m'efforcerai de répondre du mieux que je le pourrais.

Le roux resta silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots. Il finit par se décider et affronta le regard perçant de l'onmyouji avec détermination.

_ Grimmjow refuse de m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à ma défunte mère. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'éclairer à ce sujet.

_ Je vois, déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait indifférent.

Néanmoins Ichigo n'était pas dupe : il devinait aisément que le vieil homme n'était pas très enclin à aborder le sujet.

_ Comprenez-moi bien, Kisuke. Je veux pouvoir savoir dans quoi je m'embarque. Si je dois me battre je souhaiterais en connaître les raisons. Je n'en peux plus de ces mystères.

_ Ichigo, je comprends parfaitement tes inquiétudes et ton impatience. Mais je crains que tu ne doives être plus patient encore. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'annoncer cela. Si tu as des questions au sujet du fonctionnement du temple, au sujet des Onmyouji ou bien encore de l'entraînement qui t'attend, je pourrais y répondre sans problème.

Abdiquant, il prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, dites m'en plus au sujet des Onmyouji. Pourquoi les Oni en ont-ils après votre peuple ? Qu'en est-il des Onmyouji du temple noir ?

_ Grimmjow a certainement mentionné certains détails à ce sujet, mais je vais tout de même te les rappeler. En des temps anciens est venu au monde un humain capable de maîtriser la magie. On nomma cet homme le Roi rouge, et il fut le premier des Onmyouji. Il était très puissant. Plus puissant que chacun d'entre nous. Cet homme était chargé de maintenir la paix entre le monde des esprits et celui des humains. Si un esprit dépassait les limites et tentait de posséder un humain, alors il pratiquait un exorcisme de manière à renvoyer l'esprit dans son monde. Si un humain tentait de s'accaparer la puissance d'un esprit, alors il se chargeait de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Telle était la mission initiale des Onmyouji. Le Roi rouge eut de nombreux descendants et la magie lui permit de vivre bien plus longtemps que n'importe quel humain, expliqua Urahara alors qu'ils marchaient aléatoirement dans les couloirs de Las Noches.

_ Qu'en est-il du Roi noir ?

_ Le Roi noir est apparu bien plus tard. Et il va sans dire que sa réputation est bien moindre que celle de son prédécesseur. Mais plus important encore, sa vision du rôle d'Onmyouji était bien différente. Ce qui lui a valu d'être rejeté de ses pairs.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Le Roi noir considérait les esprits comme inférieurs aux humains, un peu comme des sortes d'animaux qui pourraient être domptés. Il était persuadé que l'Onmyouji était le plus à même de contrôler les esprits et de les utiliser pour le bien être des humains. Sa vision était considérée comme égoïste et irrespectueuse. Le Roi rouge était convaincu qu'il provoquerait des tensions entre les deux mondes, et que l'équilibre finirait par être rompu. Ainsi commença la querelle entre nos deux clans. D'un côté le temple rouge, fidèle à l'idéologie de paix et d'harmonie ; d'un autre le temple noir, désireux de dominer le monde des esprits.

_ Et les Oni dans tout ça ?

_ Tu te doutes bien que les Onmyouji du temple noir s'en sont pris à ton peuple. Nous avons tenté de leur venir en aide, mais trop méfiants et désireux de protéger leur peuple de nouvelles attaques, ils nous ont chassé. Les Oni n'ont aucune confiance en nous ni en aucune autre espèce. Et s'ils tentent de réveiller les esprits protecteurs, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir se défendre et posséder un moyen d'oppression sur les autres camps ; conclut Kisuke d'un ton grave.

En marchant, ils avaient fini par gagner les jardins. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Ichigo put remarquer Grimmjow en train de s'étirer près de celui-ci. Il était complètement focalisé sur ses mouvements et ignorait tout le reste. Lorsqu'il voulut le rejoindre, Urahara le retint.

_ Je dois te prévenir Ichigo. Ton entraînement risque d'être rude. Grimmjow n'est pas connu pour être facile à battre. Et lorsqu'il s'agit d'entraînement, il n'est pas très intransigeant. Je te conseille de toujours rester sur tes gardes, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

_ Merci pour le conseil. Je m'en souviendrais.

_ Je repasserais te voir au cours des prochains jours, histoire de voir où en est ta progression. Bon courage !

Il disparut rapidement et le roux se concentra à nouveau sur le bleuté. Il maniait maintenant son sabre avec délicatesse et minutie, l'arme effectuant dans l'air de gracieuses courbes. Il était torse nu et le soleil faisait briller sa peau halée, mettant en valeur sa musculature parfaitement entretenue.

_ Plutôt que d'observer tu ferais mieux de me rejoindre, déclara subitement Grimmjow sans pour autant perdre sa concentration, faisant sursauter l'Oni.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir furieusement, pris en flagrant délit.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ Commence par t'étirer, on verra pour le reste après; ordonna-t-il et Ichigo obéit sans protester.

 **x X x**

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous convoques de sitôt, Kisuke.

Mugen le toisait d'un air goguenard. Il s'efforça de l'ignorer pour leur expliquer pourquoi il avait fait appel à eux.

_ Si je vous ai réuni ici, mes frères, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vos conseils. De plus, j'aimerais obtenir votre consentement pour une mission des plus délicates.

_ Ton protégé aurait-il d'ores et déjà abandonné, questionna Mugen d'un ton condescendant.

_ Ichigo s'entraîne en ce moment même, j'ai hâte de voir ce dont il est capable.

_ Voilà une bien bonne nouvelle, trancha le doyen pour mettre un terme à leur querelle. Parles donc mon ami, nous t'écoutons.

Kisuke prit place face à ses aînés et les observa tour à tour. Il se devait d'être concis et convaincant.

_ Notre chère Yoruichi a eu une vision il y a peu. Et elle m'en a aussitôt fait part. Je dois avouer que cette nouvelle m'inquiète grandement. Il se trouve que les amis de notre invité courent un grave danger. Nous craignons que Grimmjow ne l'apprenne et ne tente de les secourir. Le connaissant, cela provoquera certainement des ennuis supplémentaires, dont nous nous passerons volontiers, vous en conviendrez. C'est pourquoi je me demandais s'il ne valait pas mieux les mettre en sécurité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Et bien nous pourrions les retenir ici en compagnie de leur ami. D'une part, cela permettrait à Ichigo de se sentir plus à l'aise parmi nous, et d'autre part, nous gagnerions une aide considérable. Pensez-y : ces jeunes gens pourraient nous être utile si nous attaquions leur camp. De plus, ils pourraient tout aussi bien être formés parmi les nôtres et se battre avec nous en cas d'attaque.

_ Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu veux leur dévoiler tous nos secrets ? Nous abritons déjà un potentiel traître parmi nous et tu voudrais en amener d'autres entre nos murs ? Pour qu'ils puissent mieux s'allier et nous attaquer ensuite ! Je refuse de laisser entrer ces vermines en ce lieu sacré.

Mugen fulminait et sa rage fit écho auprès de ses semblables. Kisuke serra les poings. Il ne devait pas se laisser perturber par ses propos.

_ Ils ne feront rien parce qu'ils se sentiront redevables. Nous les aurons sauvé d'une mort certaine. Ce sont des traîtres pour leur propre camp, pas pour le nôtre. Ils ne se retourneront pas contre leurs sauveurs. De plus, avec Ichigo de notre côté, ils ne se sentiront pas menacés. Je suis certains que cette situation sera des plus avantageuses pour chacun d'entre nous. Je me porte garant de leurs actes, si cela peut vous rassurer.

_ Je suis certain que tu as pleinement conscience de la portée de tes propos, Kisuke ; commenta le doyen. Si nous devions intervenir, comment comptes-tu procéder ?

_ J'enverrai Yoruichi pour les conduire en lieu sûr et j'irais moi même à leur rencontre pour les mener jusqu'à nous. C'est de loin l'élément le plus discret et le plus prometteur que nous ayons à disposition. De plus, ses visions pourront l'aider à parer toute éventualité. Je pourrais aisément rester en contact avec elle pour m'assurer que tout se déroule comme prévu. Je suis absolument confiant quant à la réussite de cette mission.

_ Je vois. Mes frères, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Une grand majorité, convaincue, donna son accord. Mugen était plus que furieux. Kisuke ne montra rien de son soulagement.

_ Le conseil a tranché, annonça le doyen d'une voix forte. Kisuke, je te laisse te charger de cette affaire. Nous comptons sur toi. Ne nous déçois pas.

_ Que les six vous protègent, répondit Kisuke en s'inclinant.

_ Que les six te protègent, répondirent les membres du conseil en retour.

 **x X x**

_ Bon on peut commencer oui ou non ?

Ichigo s'impatientait. Cela faisait au moins une bonne heure qu'il s'étirait et Grimmjow n'était toujours pas prêt à l'entraîner.

_ Tu n'es toujours pas assez souple, rétorqua l'esprit. Tu es trop tendu.

_ Je ne peux pas être plus souple que ça, s'emporta le roux, exaspéré.

Il était assis au sol, son buste penché au dessus de ses jambes pour aller toucher le bout de ses orteils. Sa tête reposait sur ses genoux, sa position était parfaite pourtant le bleuté n'était toujours pas satisfait du résultat. Il se trouvait dans cette position depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes.

À vrai dire, cela ne faisait que deux ou trois minutes tout au plus.

_ Et puis d'ailleurs, tu ne fais que manier ton sabre depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu ne me regardes même pas. Comment peux-tu savoir si je suis assez souple ou non, s'offusqua-t-il.

Grimmjow garda le silence et cela ajouta à son irritation. Alors il se mura lui aussi dans le silence le plus total, fermant les yeux pour retrouver son calme.

Le temps s'écoula lentement et peu à peu, l'esprit d'Ichigo se mit à dériver.

Il songea à sa défunte mère, à ses amis restés au QG et qui avaient risqué leur vie pour lui, à Orihime qui devait être morte d'inquiétude.

_ C'est bon, tu t'es calmé maintenant ; entendit-il murmurer alors qu'une main chaude et rugueuse se posait sur le sommet de son crâne.

Il releva sa tête pour rencontrer le regard moqueur de Grimmjow.

_ Et bah, au moins tu t'ennuis pas trop; bougonna-t-il. Je vois que ça t'amuse de me pousser à faire des choses ridicules.

_ Ce n'est pas ridicule. Tu pourrais te blesser si tu ne te prépares pas correctement. Et puis tu étais trop agité, j'avais besoin que tu retrouves ton calme; expliqua-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

_ Et bien évidemment, au lieu de me le dire directement pour m'éviter tout cet embarras, tu as préféré me laisser me ridiculiser jusqu'à ce que je comprenne par moi même.

_ Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te dire ce que tu dois faire, contra le bleuté.

Il ne trouva rien à y répondre. Grimmjow avait raison et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_ Prends ton sabre et affronte moi. Je veux que tu tentes de percer mes pensées pour prévoir mes attaques.

Ils se mirent en place et Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration avant de se concentrer sur les pensées de Grimmjow. Mais il rencontra une forte résistance en essayant de lier son esprit au sien et il fronça les sourcils. Il retenta l'expérience, toujours en garde, le bleuté ne bougeant pas d'un iota. Cette fois ci il eut accès à ses pensées et il eut envie de se frapper le front en réalisant à quoi l'esprit pensait.

Il voulait déguster des fraises en paressant dans l'une des alcôves.

 _Si tu voulais te prélasser au soleil alors il ne fallait pas prendre tant de peine pour m'entraîner idiot._

Il ne vit pas le coup arriver. En une fraction de secondes, Grimmjow le fit basculer au sol et plaça la lame sous la gorge du roux.

_ Ouch, gémit-t-il alors qu'il atterrissait durement au sol.

_ Tu n'es pas assez attentif.

_ Comment veux-tu que je le sois alors que tu penses à des choses aussi débiles ?!

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te focaliser sur mes pensées.

_ Tu te moques de moi, s'emporta le roux. C'est toi qui m'a dit de tenter de prévoir tes attaques en lisant ton esprit !

_ Et comme un idiot tu es tombé dans le piège. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te prévenir par télépathie ? Tu es plus bête que je ne le croyais. Ne te fies pas aux apparences. Suis ton instinct.

_ Alors comment j'aurais dû m'y prendre, maître Yoda ; ironisa-t-il.

_ On pourra te dire tout ce qu'on voudra, le langage corporel ne trompe pas. Si tu étudies suffisamment le corps de ton adversaire, tu pourras anticiper les coups. C'est la seule chose qui compte, le reste n'est que distraction.

_ Cela dit, on peut toujours feinter une attaque pour en cacher une autre ; observa Ichigo. Donc ce que tu dis ne tiens pas la route.

_ Tu marques un point Sherlock. Maintenant concentre toi et essaie encore.

 **x**

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Nos deux p'tits loups se rapprochent progressivement,

et Kisuke et Yoruichi quant à eux sont inquiets.

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ~


End file.
